Burton Industries
by David Carner
Summary: Chuck Bartowski has been stuck in his life for three years. What happens when he meets Molly Burton at an Easter Egg hunt while wearing a giant bunny costume. (This was supposed to be an OTP one shot but nooooo, jwatkins would let me do that) Welcome to Burton Industries.
1. Ch 1, Easter

A/N: This was SUPPOSED to be part of the OTP short story series where someone takes their younger sibling to an Easter Egg hunt and the bunny scares the younger sibling forcing the Easter Bunny to take his head off….now who do we know who kinda has a younger sister that I just seems to REALLY enjoy writing? However, my beta readers all got ahold of this fic, shook their head, and said just do it. I tried to fight it, but you know the fluff is with me….always….Ch 1, Easter Egg Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Sarah, are you sure you don't mind?" Emma asked.

"Your mom's right, kid," Jack joined in. "Molly there, well, she's our responsibility, not yours."

"I told you two when I came back, if I was going to live here part of the deal was I was going to help out around here," Sarah replied. "Besides, what kind of big sister wouldn't want to take her little sister Easter Egg hunting?"

Jack gave her a look. "Sarah…"

"Dad, I know, can we not do this again?"

"Will your leg be okay?"

"It will be fine, Dad, I promise, and if I can guard the president, then I can watch Molly Easter Egg hunt," Sarah replied. Jack nodded and watched her leave.

"Jack, you gotta let her live her life," Emma said softly.

"Live?! That's all I want her to do," Jack replied. He shook his head. He had been so proud of his daughter when she joined the Secret Service out of college. She had quickly risen through the ranks, and even had changed her name after helping take out a counterfeiting ring by one of the cartels to help protect her family. She had taken a bullet protecting a former president. It had all been kept out of the media, but if it wasn't for her, one of America's favorite past presidents would be dead today.

"She's trying to figure things out," Emma reminded him.

"I know, but that's my little girl," he paused seeing Emma grin. "Fine, my big girl and I can't take her hurting like she is."

"She decided to end things with Bryce," Emma reminded him.

"Well, where the hell was he, anyway? Huh? She was shot, and where was he?"

"He was on a mission, and she told him, her or the CIA," Emma said, trying to keep Jack calm.

"Who in the hell would choose the CIA over my little girl?" Emma didn't bother to remind him that time. She had been wondering the same thing herself.

}o{

Sarah looked up into her rear view mirror, seeing her little sister in the car seat. There was a serious age gap between them, catching Jack and Emma by surprise, and most of the time when people saw the four of them out, together, people thought they were looking at three generations of Burtons. Sarah sighed. She could have this life by now, she wanted it, but it was hard to trust anyone after Bryce had chosen the CIA over her. The twenty-five year old looked back at her four year old sister and grinned. Molly had taken to Sarah quickly when she had returned, and Sarah was glad.

She wanted to enjoy this weekend, because next week she was starting back to work…at Burton Industries. She snorted. She was living with her parents, and working with her parents. She had been one of the best in Secret Service, but those days were behind her. She had gone in willingly and knowing the risks, and she didn't for one minute regret what she did…except maybe date Bryce. She had thought them serious…or did she really? If she was honest with herself, she had dated someone a bit unavailable because she was herself. She was dedicated to her job the same way Bryce was dedicated to his. When she wanted more, he had told her no, and honestly, that was probably for the best. She liked Bryce, cared for him, but she didn't love him. Not the way her parents loved each other.

"Sarah?" Molly said from the backseat.

"Yes, Miss Molly?" Sarah replied, making both ladies grin.

"Will you keep the big Easter Bunny away, he's scary."

"I will protect you from the big Easter Bunny, Sweetie, I promise," Sarah replied with a wink

"Sarah?" Sarah looked into the rear view mirror and saw concern on her sister's face. "Don't get hurt for me the way you did for the other people you protected."

Sarah gave her a warm smile. "Molly, the bunny won't have a gun, but if he did, he'd never stand a chance." Molly giggled.

}o{

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chuck asked.

"Bartowski, I am in charge of this Easter Egg Hunt, and if I tell you to put on the damn rabbit suit, then you damn well put on the damn rabbit suit!"

"But, Big Mike, I'm 6 foot 4! I'll scare the bejezzus out of these kids!"

"Bartowski, you are a mail clerk, you volunteered for this, I am your boss, what are you not understanding?"

"Mike, I'm just saying-"

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it! Do you hear me asking?"

"No, sir," Chuck replied. "What has you all fired up?"

Big Mike looked around. "Harry Tang is wanting my job, and I figured it has something to do with what I've done to his wife."

"What did you do to her?" Chuck asked. Big Mike gave him a look, and Chuck's eyes widened. "Oh, God," he muttered.

Big Mike had a far away look on his face. "That is some woman." Chuck nearly threw up, and had to catch himself. "Now, here's the deal, there is a good chance the younger Burton sister will be here today and I need you to make her happy. If she cries, you're fired."

"You can't do that!"

"I need my Tang, Bartowski." Chuck shuddered. Big Mike pulled out his phone and started scrolling through pictures. "Look at this," he said, thrusting it toward Chuck.

"NO! I DON'T need to see that!" Chuck said, squeezing his eyeballs shut.

"It's the little girl," Mike replied. Chuck opened one eyeball and tried to smile like it had been a joke. The look on Big Mike's face showed he didn't take it that way. "Memorize this. You don't get to see the lady Tang in all her glory." Chuck was trying really hard not to throw up in his mouth as he memorized the picture of the little girl. "Those pictures are for my eyes only."

"Good to hear," Chuck said, grabbing his head and running off. This had to be the biggest mistake of his life, him being here. Chuck stuck the bunny head on and began to greet children. He was sweating, not just because the suit was hot, but because he couldn't lose this job. After college, he thought he and Jill would be forever. Jill broke off the engagement when he couldn't find what she called, "a real job". He and Bryce were supposed to start a video game company together but that never happened. Bryce apologized but told him he had a better offer…as an accountant…Chuck didn't even know Bryce knew accounting. Chuck had worked for Burton Industries during the summer as a mail clerk and after he got out of college with no idea what to do, he went back to Burton Industries. For three years he tried everything he knew how but with Bryce gone, Jill pressuring him, and an engineering degree that was doing him little good in a marketing firm, he was stuck. He couldn't lose this job. It was bad enough he was living with his sister, but to lose this job….he shook his head. He just couldn't.

And that's when he saw her, blue eyes, blond hair, crooked smile, he was transfixed in his spot. He knew he had to do something quick, or this was going to look weird. A grown adult just shouldn't stare at a woman like that, especially when said woman was four years old. She looked at him, and that's when it happened. She began to cry. Chuck didn't notice anyone but the little girl. He was terrified, he was freaked out. It was over.

}o{

Sarah watched the tall bunny…very, very tall bunny, stare in their general vicinity, at least she thought it was their general vicinity. She made a quick decision after glancing around, and quickly closed the few strides between them. "You are freaking her out," she hissed. The bunny seemed to nod, reach up, and took off his head. The screaming intensified.

"Hey, hey," Chuck said. Sarah noticed his hair was plastered to his head, which made sense because he had to be hot in there. "I'm just a regular guy." Sarah watched Molly stop crying and stared at the curly headed man. "I'm really sorry I scared you, but my boss insisted I wear this even though it's kinda big and maybe a little scary."

"It is a little scary," Molly replied.

"I'm Chuck," he said. "I'm not gonna hurt you, and I know you don't know me, but I promise you, I won't."

"I believe you," she said shyly.

Chuck grinned at her, and turned to Sarah, and his eyes widened. He had finally noticed her. "Sorry about scaring her," Chuck said to Sarah. He knew Molly was the owner's daughter, but who was she?

"It's okay," Sarah replied, realizing now how he was kinda cute, in a sweaty, I'm in a bunny suit and burning up, kind of way. "Sarah Walker."

"Chuck Bartowski," Chuck said, taking her hand and shaking it. "Is this your sister, daughter….you know what, I'm sorry, I have a bad habit of talking too much-"

"I'm her sister," Sarah replied, giggling. "I know, there's a bit of an age difference."

"I mean, if Morgan was you, he'd use her to go try and get a date." Chuck's eyes widened when he realized what he said. "Gah."

Sarah giggled. "Mr. Chuck," Molly said, making both turn toward her. "Could you put the head back on?"

"Oooo, you're brave," Chuck said, smiling.

"Not as brave as my sister," Molly replied.

Chuck stopped as he was putting the head on to look at her. "Is she a soldier?"

"No, she was in the secret society," Molly replied. Chuck's eyes widened

"Molly," Sarah admonished her, but the grin showed she really wasn't that upset. Molly giggled. "She means Secret Service."

"I'm not sure which one of those two is cooler," Chuck replied. Sarah gave him a look. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a nerd and that sounds very comicbooky." Chuck slipped his head back on, and bent down on one knee. "Hello, Molly."

"Hello Chuck-Bunny," Molly replied. Chuck held his hand up for a high-five. Molly tentatively gave him five.

"BARTOWSKI!" he heard Big Mike yell.

"That's me, I really gotta go, it was good to meet you Miss Walker," Chuck said, taking her hand, bending down, and simulating a kiss with his big bunny head on. Sarah laughed. "Gotta go," and he began to hop away, making both women laugh.

"He's nice," Molly said.

"Eh, if you go for tall, sweaty, and curly," Sarah replied.

"So that's the kind of guy you like?" Sarah's mouth dropped, she scooped up her sister, and raspberried her cheek. "Come on, let's go find some eggs, huh?" She watched the bunny get yelled at by someone who look like they needed a vacation. Sarah shook her head. Maybe she should have gotten his number. She thought about following him, but she was sure it would be a mistake. She was better off with family. She sat Molly down, took her hand, and they walked off together toward the Easter Egg hunt.

* * *

A/N: Do we like this? Let me know. Broken and College both should be updated soon.


	2. Ch 2, Promotion

A/N: Still jwatkins fault (I think he's good with that). Still not 100% sure what I'm doing...but let's be honest, when have I been?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck straightened his tie, and looked at his arms. The long sleeve shirt was properly buttoned, and he looked the part. Well, not the part of a mail clerk, but the part of someone that belonged at the office. Something had happened to him after Saturday. He didn't want to work a dead end job any longer. He wasn't sure why, but it was time he did something. "Are you waiting for an engraved invitation, or are you gonna deliver the mail?" Big Mike asked him, making him jump.

"Tang really has you bent out of shape," Chuck commented.

"You don't know all the ways that woman bends me," Big Mike replied.

"Oh, God! I meant Harry," Chuck said hurrying off with the cart.

Chuck began to deliver the mail floor by floor. He made it to the executive office and pulled up in front of Mr. Burton's personal secretary, Daphne Peralta. "Good morning, Daphne," Chuck said pleasantly. She continued to file her fingernails and glanced at him for just a second. Chuck grabbed the mail and held it out for her. "For Mr. Burton."

"You know where it goes," she drawled, never looking up.

"A pleasure as always, Daphne," Chuck replied. He passed her desk, walked into the inner office where he saw Mr. Burton's door open. He put the mail in the box, turned to leave when he heard a voice.

"Chuck-bunny!" Chuck turned, and grinned at Molly, who was standing there smiling shyly at him.

"Hey, Molly," Chuck replied. "What are you doing here?"

"My sitter is sick," Molly replied.

"Charlie?" he heard Mr. Burton say. "What are you doing up here?"

"Uh, delivering the mail as usual, Sir."

Jack took off his glasses, got up from his desk, walked around it, and came over to the door. "What do you mean delivering the mail? You work in….in….where do you work, Son?"

"The mail room, Sir," Chuck said. Jack studied him for a minute. "Have I done something wrong, Sir?"

"Yes, you keep calling me sir. Come in," he said, and gestured him to follow him. "Have a seat," he said, waving his glasses in the direction of the chairs. He sat, and Molly came over and climbed in his lap. Jack turned to talk to him, and paused, seeing his daughter in Chuck's lap. "What's this about?"

"This is Chuck-bunny, Daddy," Molly explained.

"Of course he is," he said to Molly. "But what exactly is a Chuck-bunny?"

"He was the Easter Bunny this weekend," Molly explained.

"He was?" Jack asked, and looked over at Chuck. "Was he any good?"

"He was the best," Molly said.

"Molly, can you let me and Charlie talk for a bit?" Molly nodded, slid down Chuck's leg, and went to the other side of the room to play. Jack sat on the top of his desk, and studied him for a moment. "Charlie….why the hell are you in the mail room?"

"I have an engineering degree, Sir, there's not much need for an engineer around here."

"Charlie, I don't want you to go, but there are other places to work," Jack pointed out.

Chuck sighed and nodded. "I..I had a lot of pressure on me and bombed some interviews, and I'm good at the mail room, Sir. I do want more but…"

"I get it," Jack said, nodding. "Well, you must be married by now." Chuck swallowed and looked away. Jack made a face. "That pressure you were talking about, that wouldn't have been….Jane was it?"

"Jill, Sir, and yes."

"Damn it, Charlie, it's Jack, okay?" Chuck nodded. Jack blew out a breath. "I let you down kid." Chuck snapped his head up. Jack looked over to the side at his daughter and then back to Chuck. "We had Molly, and then Sarah went away and had some issues, and now got back, and I let you fall through the cracks. I used to know every single one of my employees."

"It's okay, S-Jack," he said catching and correcting himself. "It's not your job."

Jack smirked at him. "Kid, it's exactly what my job is. Listen, I can't do the things a lot of my employees can, and I know that. What I am good at, getting the deal done, and taking care of my employees. You shouldn't have been down there that long, and you're not gonna be."

"I'm no marketing guy, Jack. What are you gonna have me do, watch Molly?"

"Wouldn't be the worst idea," Jack mumbled. Chuck laughed. "You know this place inside and out don't you?" Chuck nodded. "You know it so well, you don't think you fit in?" Chuck nodded. "That's exactly why I need you here. I need young blood. My daughter is back and I hope one day she can run this place, but she doesn't know everyone, you know?"

"What are you saying?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not sure," Jack admitted. "But, I'll figure something out." Jack stood up and began to pace. "I'm worried, Charlie." Chuck sat there, not sure what he was supposed to say. "We've tried to stay ahead of the technology curve, but everyone wants to go online with their ordering, which is great, but they don't want to pay for security, and then their customers get their identities stolen." He shook his head. "Nothing worse than a conman taking someone's identity and using it for themselves."

"What if you provided the security?" Chuck asked, hope on his face.

"Nah," Jack replied. "I know what you're thinking, but that's a whole other market to get into and we're not there yet." He walked back to his desk, and sat down. "Charlie, where do you live?" Chuck swallowed, and Jack nodded. "Still with your sister?" Chuck nodded. Jack steepeled his fingers, bouncing them off each other. "Be my personal assistant for a while."

"What?"

"Listen, I'll double your salary, hell I may triple it after I look at it," Jack began. "You're a smart kid, you know this company, but more importantly, you know it's people. I'm out of touch, so you, go be you. Make decisions, you can't fire anyone, but if you think someone needs the day off, fine, but you have to make sure their work is covered."

"Why are you doing this?" Chuck asked, perplexed.

"I've let things get away from me," Jack began. "And my worry is how much more has gotten away from me that I don't know about. You are my man, got it? Help my daughter out if she needs it."

"Are you talking about the little cutie over there?" Chuck asked.

Jack grinned at him. "I mean, there might come a time I need you to watch her some, but no. My other daughter, Sarah." Jack paused. "She may need help getting to know this company."

"Was she really in the secret service?" Jack nodded slowly. "Jack, she probably doesn't need my help."

Jack grinned, and then looked up. "Well, hello, Darlin'"

"Hey, Dad, sorry to interrupt you're…CHUCK?!" Sarah said, a little taken aback at seeing him in the dress shirt and tie. She swallowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Chuck replied. "I'm in the mailroom."

"Not anymore," Jack replied. "I'm making him my personal assistant and he's going to help you as well. In fact, think of him as your personal…no." Both of them looked at Jack. "Think of him as your equal."

"Sir?" Chuck said, his eyes wide. Jack held his hand up to stop him before he got going.

"Listen, Sarah's got the business know how." He looked at his daughter who nodded. "Charlie's got the knowledge of the team, the lay of the land, and how things work."

"Sir, I don't think-"

"Charlie, it's Jack, and you do," Jack said simply.

"Listen, Charlie," Sarah began.

"Please, it's Chuck, only your dad calls me that..which I don't mind, Sir, I mean Jack, I mean-"

"We get it, Kid," Jack said with a grin.

"As I was saying," Sarah continued with her own grin. "What you posses is just as valuable or moreso than what I know. You would be a huge part of this team."

"I mean…I don't.."

"Molly, what do you think?" Sarah asked Molly.

Molly continued to play as she answered. "Chuck-bunny is the bestest."

Sarah turned to Chuck, grinning. "There you have it, Chuck-bunny."

"Now, wait," Chuck began. Sarah winked at him and left.

"Charlie," Jack said calmly. "Never wear a shirt and tie around her again."

"Did I do something wrong, Jack?"

"Nope, but if you do, I suspect you'll be calling me Dad instead of Jack." Chuck's mouth dropped. Jack walked around the desk, clapped him on the shoulder, and started to lead him out of the office. "Come on, Kid, let's find you an empty office."

}o{

That afternoon found Chuck and Morgan in one of the kitchens. "So you're his assistant?"

"Kinda," Chuck replied. He looked over and saw Shirley, the night maintenance lady coming in. "Hey, Shirley, Lucas coming in soon?"

"No, he's sick at home," Shirley replied. "When I get off in the morning I am going to take him to the doctor."

"In the morning?" Morgan asked. "Why don't you take him now?"

"There is no one to cover this floor if I go," Shirley replied. Chuck sat there a second and thought about what Jack had told him.

"You go," Chuck told her. She gave him a look. "Listen, I have the authority to make it okay. Go, I promise you Shirley, it's okay."

"What about the cleaning?"

"I'll take care of it," Chuck replied. Shirley came over and gave Chuck a hug and hurried away, thanking him.

"That's my boy, gonna be running this place soon!" In Morgan's excitement, he knocked over his grape soda, and it spilled everywhere. Morgan's eyes got huge. "Dude! No, oh no."

"Morgan, it's okay," Chuck said, trying to calm his bearded friend.

"No, you don't understand," Morgan replied. "I have a date."

"I got it," Chuck said, clapping him on the back. "Now go."

"You sure?" Chuck nodded and Morgan took off. Chuck sighed, found towels and solution to clean the tables, and a bucket and mop to clean the floors.

He looked around the huge floor. "The glory of leadership," he muttered.

As he began to clean up the kitchen and prepared to clean up the offices on the floor, he didn't notice the security camera watching him. "Hrmph," Casey grunted. He picked up the phone. "Mr. Burton, I have something you might want to see." He listened for a second. "Patching it in now, Sir." With that he hung up. "What the hell you doing, Kid?" Casey muttered watching the feed.

* * *

A/N: I swear, this was a one-shot...I swear. Let me know if you still like it. Take care.

David


	3. Ch 3, Differing Opinions

A/N: So, I've been thinking about this long and hard, and if I'm gonna do this, then I'm gonna do this, but I don't want this to be the same thing I've done in the past. That being said, there's something you guys should know…I'm never putting these two with someone else…now they may "think" that, but I won't. This will be different, but I promise you there will be the fluff you expect with some conflict. Most of it Chuck and Sarah's hangups. I hope you have as much fun with it as I do. And before you get worried about some situation, remember, it's me. I hope you enjoy Ch 3, Differing Opinions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Jack was sitting in his office, at home, watching the feed from Burton Industries, holding Molly in his lap. "Chuck-bunny," she said, pointing at the monitor. Sarah was walking by the doorway and heard Molly. She stopped, turned, walked to the doorway, and leaned against it. "Sarah, it's Chuck."

"Why are you two watching Chuck?" Sarah asked, amused. "How are you two watching Chuck?"

"John Casey, head of security sent me something," Jack said. Sarah straightened, a concerned look on her face. She walked over behind the desk where she could see. "Hang on," Jack said with a grin. He hit a few buttons and the feed was thrown to the big screen. Sarah walked over to stand near it, to get a better angle. Jack watched her cross her arms and study the picture.

"He's cleaning," she said softly.

"He sent home the cleaning lady….what's her name?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure," Sarah admitted. Jack nodded. "I should know that shouldn't I?" She turned to look at her father who had a grin on his face. "Always testing me, aren't you." It was said matter of factly, with no malice, just the truth. "Chuck knows her name." Jack shrugged.

"I bet Chuck-bunny knows everyone," Molly replied.

"He didn't know your sister," Jack said, watching Sarah.

Sarah kept her eyes on the TV twisting her lips where Jack couldn't see. It was at this moment, Chuck stopped what he was doing, rolled up his sleeves, loosened his tie, and opened a few buttons on his shirt. Sarah cleared her throat, and uncrossed her arms so she could rub the back of her neck. Jack fought not to roll his eyes.

"He doesn't know the operating procedure to call in another service," Sarah commented. Jack nodded. "He told her to go home, and he'd take care of it."

"Yep," Jack replied. Sarah looked over at her father. "Good guy like that can easily be taken advantage of."

"Didn't know they existed," Sarah muttered. "I see why you want us to work together." Jack tried to hide the grin as he listened. "We are both strong in areas the other isn't."

"Mmmhmm," Jack agreed. He saw Emma in the doorway. "Why don't you take your sister, and get her ready for dinner."

"Come on Miss Molly," Sarah said, scooping up her sister as she yelled in delight. The two exited the room as Emma entered.

"So, did our idea work?" Emma asked.

"Too well," Jack groused. He pointed at the TV. "That may be your new son-in-law."

She put toward him after looking at Chuck. "Jack, we promised we wouldn't meddle in her private live!"

"Who meddled? Apparently she'd already met him. He undid his tie and swore I thought she was gonna swoon right then and there." Emma burst out laughing. Jack shook his head, a grin on his face. "Charlie bought the whole line I fed him today hook, line, and sinker."

"Do you think Sarah will figure it out?" Emma asked. Jack shrugged. "Jack," she said with a warning tone in her voice.

"Em, come on, we both know she's too hard nosed right now. She was trained by the Secret Service to be very precise, she was trained in business to worry about the bottom line." He pointed to Chuck. "That broke smuck would give you the shirt off of his back and dry clean it first. Separate they are great, together…." Jack just chuckled. "Trust me, I wasn't looking to make a love connection." He just grinned at her. "They kinda remind me of us you know."

"Oh, Lord," Emma said walking toward the door and looking at the TV. "She could do worse than him."

"Hell, she can't do much better than him, but that's their business, not ours, okay?"

"Oh, I know that," Emma said with a wink. "You're the romantic of us."

"Don't I know it," he said with his own wink.

"Stop that, that's how we ended up with Molly," and she left, with Jack's laughter being heard throughout the entire house.

}o{

The next morning Chuck sat in his new office, tired, and stressed. He had finished cleaning the offices just after midnight and had gone home. He slept very little, in his dreams, what few he had, a melodic voice kept saying, "Chuck-bunny." He had taken Jack's advice…he thought. He was wearing a polo instead of a button up shirt. Jack did mean to wear a shirt, right? Chuck was so confused. Sarah was beautiful, funny, and just being around her what little he was made her smile, but this was her place of employment, he dad owned the company, he needed to make sure he treated her with the proper respect. This wasn't someone he could ask out…not that she'd go out with him. He sighed.

"You okay there, Charlie?" the voice came from his door. He stood up quickly. "This isn't the service, Son," he muttered, chuckling. "Long night?"

"Yeah," Chuck replied.

Sarah walked in and gave him a smile and all the tiredness went away. "What you did last night, while very nice, isn't very practical." She was grinning as she walked forward and laid a thick binder on his desk. "Those are the Standard Operating Procedures, SOP, for short." Chuck looked up at her, fear on his face. "You misunderstand, I'm not saying what you did was wrong by letting her go home, what I'm saying is, we have a protocol of what to do next so you don't end up cleaning the entire floor."

"Did it look okay?" Chuck asked.

Jack began to laugh. "Yes, Charlie, it was great." He paused. "Is it okay that I call you Charlie, I always have?"

"It's fine, Sir."

"Good," Jack said, making a motion for him to follow him and heading out the door. "Because there's no way I'm calling you Chuck-bunny."

"I am," Sarah replied, a grin on her face. Chuck gave her a look and she began to laugh. He grinned at her, and for some unknown reason began to feel at ease. They headed to Jack's office, and Jack extended his hand toward the chairs across from him. He sat on the edge of the desk. "This looks serious," Sarah said, a smirk on her face.

"You looked over the financials last night?" Jack asked. Sarah nodded. Jack turned to Chuck. "Sarah is going to tell us what she found and her recommendations, afterwards we'll talk and see what we all think. Sound good, Charlie?" Chuck nodded. "Go ahead, Darlin'."

"What if I don't want to be called, Darlin'?" Sarah asked, a teasing tilt in her voice.

"I guess you're sol," Jack replied. Chuck blinked.

Sarah turned to him. "Chuck, we're family, we do this. If we make you uncomfortable, we'll stop." She paused. "I will even stop calling you Chuck-bunny if you like."

Jack lifted his head, a knowing look on his face, watching Chuck. "I'm fine with it, maybe not do it in a professional setting where there are others around," he suggested.

"Good," she said. "Chuck-bunny," she added under her breath. Jack smiled at Chuck. He turned to Sarah. "The company is in good shape financially," Sarah began.

"Here comes the but," Jack said softly.

"But," Sarah said, grinning at her dad. "There are cuts that could be made that boost profits." Chuck didn't know how to respond, so he just listened. "Take the records department," Sarah began. "There is no reason to have three people down there when two can do the job, especially if everything is digitized."

"You want to fire someone," Chuck said softly.

"No, I don't, we could move them if we had a spot, but we really don't at the moment."

"We have a position in the mail room," Jack said with a grin on his face, watching Chuck.

"Maybe not," Chuck muttered. Sarah's brow furrowed. "Who," he said, softly. He cleared his throat. "Who do you think we should eliminate?"

"Roan Montgomery," Sarah replied. "He isn't trained in how to record things electronically, he is the closest to retirement, in fact, he is eligible for retirement." Chuck listened, but his face was troubled. "You have to understand, Chuck, this is business."

"Not for him," Chuck replied and then his face reddened as he realized what he said. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this," Chuck said to her. "I get what you're doing, what you need to do." He turned to Jack. "Maybe I need to go back to the mail room." He stood up to leave when he felt fingers tighten around his wrist, his eyes widened. Jack twisted his lips where they couldn't see the smile.

Chuck looked down at Sarah. "All I did was present my case, Chuck, it doesn't mean it's a done deal."

"Have a seat, Charlie, this is exactly why you are here," Jack said. "Why not?" Jack got up, walked around the desk, and poured himself a soda. "Can't have anything stronger than this, this early, or I'll be a drunk by lunchtime. You two want anything?" he asked, pointing toward them.

"I'm good," Sarah said.

"Me too," Chuck parroted. Sarah looked at him and nodded for him to speak. Jack turned to watch him. "Shepard Chemicals." Jack grinned, nodded, and pointed at him. "He saved us…how much money?"

"Probably half a mil," Jack said. Sarah looked from one to the other. "Charlie's right, Roan has a mind like a steel trap. He doesn't digitize, he remembers things. He knows obscure laws, he knows how deals went down, he is the one person we talk to about anything before we close a deal."

"I had no idea," Sarah muttered.

"Why would you?" Jack asked.

"He's right," Chuck added. Sarah turned to him. "I get on paper what he looks like, I get on a spreadsheet, he's probably a loss. But there's more to him than a number, a…a empirical value. He's not measurable. I know actuators can say someone is worth x amount of dollars, but I don't buy that."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said.

"For what?" Chuck asked. "You took the training you got and applied it to a situation. You didn't fail your training, you just weren't trained in how to run a company from a…."

"Family prospective," Jack finished for him. "You've done nothing wrong, Sweetheart. You are right, Roan does need to come up to at least the 20th century when it comes to record filing."

"He does," Chuck admitted. "But he gets to telling these stories and the other two would rather input the data and listen to him." Chuck shivered.

"What?" Sarah asked, intrigued.

"How Jeff, Lester, and Roan Montgomery can exist in the records department the way they do I will never understand," Chuck admitted.

"I may need something stronger than soda when it comes to those two," Jack admitted.

* * *

A/N: Two people from two different worlds….we'll get there. Promise. Fluffy swear.

DC


	4. Ch 4, Jumping to Conclusions

A/N: Remember when I said I wouldn't put them with anyone else but they didn't know that…Ch 4, Jumping to Conclusions

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"We'll keep Roan," Sarah said. Chuck nodded, not sure what else to say. He was happy she had listened, but he was even more intrigued that she wanted him as a part of her team. She could have easily dismissed him. Sarah wasn't like anyone else he had ever met.

"Are we done?" Chuck asked. "I got a big book to read," he said with a grin and his eyes wide. Jack nodded, and Chuck almost seemed to flee from the office.

"Do I make him nervous?" Sarah asked.

"Ya think?" Jack replied, taking a drink of his soda, a twinkle in his eye. "Think he's ever met anyone as beautiful and smart as you?"

"You have to say that…Dad."

"Uh, I don't, but think about it, he's single, you're single, and I'm your dad. Most guys would be."

"No," Sarah disagreed, standing and peering at the door through which he had just departed. She turned back to her father. "Just the good ones." He lifted his glass to her, grinning, agreeing with her.

}o{

Chuck was going cross-eyed, looking at the SOP manual. It also didn't help that he kept getting caught up thinking about Sarah. He touched his wrist again where she had grabbed him earlier, stopping him from leaving. It still felt like tiny sparks were shooting off his wrist. Chuck lost his concentration again, thinking about Sarah, when there was a knocking on his door frame. He looked up and there she was.

"Hi," she said, poking her head though the doorway. "Do you have a second?"

"Sure, I'm going through this, but I'm very…well, my mind is about to explode reading all of these," Chuck said, gesturing toward the manual with his hand.

"Oh, God, you've read that much today?" she asked, her eyes widening. "Chuck, stop. That is the dullest read in the history of reads."

Chuck slammed the manual shut and grinned at her. "I'm considering that an order."

"It's not," she said, shaking her head. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to one of the chairs. He nodded, started to stand up, and she gave him a look, making him sit back down, ducking his head. "So. you know the picnic is this weekend, and I was hoping you were going."

"I wasn't really planning on it," Chuck began.

"Chuck, I really want you to come."

Chuck studied her. This was a bad idea, him seeing her. He had to do this carefully. "Sarah," he began, and swallowed. "It's not that I don't want to, but do you think you and I are a good idea, given how we have to work together? I don't want people to talk about you, and I respect you too much for that." Sarah stared at him for a second, and he noticed the blush starting to creep up her neck. Had he messed up? Had she wanted him to come…? Oh shit. She had wanted him to come to show her who was who. He sank down in his chair, putting his head in his hands.

"Uh, Chuck," she began.

"I figured it out," Chuck replied, still hiding his face in his hands. "Muh bad. Still want me to go?"

"Yes," she said, trying not to laugh. "It's okay, I get how I asked, how it sounded."

"Yeah, well…hey, I have an idea that might help," he said, peeking between his fingers. She reached over and pulled his hands down, grinning at him. "If you don't have any plans at lunch I could work on it with you there, the who's who."

"I like it, Chuck-Bunny," she said, grinning.

"I'm really sorry," he said.

"Think nothing of it," she replied. "Be back in a few hours for lunch?" He nodded. She stood up, smiled at him, and left his office. The smile fell as soon as she left. Jack happened to be walking by at that moment and saw her. He knew that look.

"Charlie, what did you do?" he asked softly, chuckling.

}o{

Chuck's stomach was growling, and he decided it was time for lunch. As he stood, he heard a happy shriek coming down the hall. He walked out of his office and saw Sarah hugging a man. Chuck studied the man for a moment. Rugged, good looking, handsome….he shook his head, the last two pretty much meant the same thing. The man released Sarah, and shook Jack's hand, and then pulled him in for a hug.

It was obvious he was close to the family, very close. "Charlie," he heard Jack yell. "Come meet Cole!" Chuck smiled and walked down toward them.

"Charlie," Cole said in a British accent. Jack winced but he caught something on Chuck's face. It took all of his years of talking to people in a one-on-one session to not roll his eyes.

"He actually goes by Chuck, but you know Dad," Sarah said. "Chuck, would you mind if Cole joined us for lunch? It's been so long since I've seen him."

"Why don't you two just go to lunch by yourself?" Chuck offered.

"Thank you, Chuck," Cole said, slapping his hand on Chuck's shoulder, nearly knocking him to the ground. "It's been so long since I've spent any time with her." Sarah smiled.

"Anytime," Chuck said.

"Thanks," Sarah mouthed as they turned and headed down the hall. Jack moved to Chuck's side to watch the two go.

"Old family friend," Jack said to Chuck, glancing over at him.

"Well, he seems to be quite popular with all of your family," Chuck replied, watching the two walk off away.

"Molly doesn't seem to care for him, for some reason," Jack said, sipping his drink, watching Chuck over the rim of his glass.

"Huh," Chuck replied, crossing his arms. "So, she's not into rugged, good looking, handsome-"

"Those two kind'a mean the same thing," Jack pointed out.

"Well, have you seen him?" Chuck asked, turning to Jack. "Knew I liked Molly," he muttered to himself. Jack grinned and shook his head. "I've got a thing."

"Uh-huh," Jack replied, watching him walk off. "I'm staying the hell out of this one," he muttered to himself, and walked back into his office.

}o{

Jack was drying the dishes that night, waiting for Sarah to take Molly upstairs. As soon as she was gone, he gave a head gesture for Emma to come towards him.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Saturday is going to be fun," Jack said softly, looking at the steps. "Charlie thinks Cole and Sarah have something going on."

"You told Chuck, didn't you?" Emma asked. Jack just grinned, and Emma smacked his arm.

"I told you I'm staying out of it," Jack replied. Emma chuckled. "When that kid finds out that Sarah set Cole up with his wife, Vivian…." Emma began to laugh out loud. "They are both pitiful."

"You are really going to stay out of all this?"

"Dear, you couldn't pay me to get involved," Jack replied.

"Hey, Dad?" they heard Sarah's voice coming down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom as she saw the two of them with smiles on their faces. "I don't even want to know." Jack just grinned at her. "Would you mind asking Chuck to just meet me at picnic Saturday morning? Cole wanted me to show him and Vivian around town, so I thought I'd take a couple of days off."

"Why don't you text him?" Jack asked.

"I don't have his number," Sarah replied. "And before you try and give it to me, don't. Chuck is a good guy. He thought I was asking him out today, and told me he didn't think I should because he wanted me to get the respect I deserve."

"You're telling me the schnook wouldn't go out with you to protect you?" Sarah crossed her arms and just stared at her father. "Do I need to talk to him?"

"No, because he's right, what would people say? And after he got a promotion?" Sarah countered.

"God forbid be it was you two were happy," Jack muttered. Sarah continued to stare, and Jack raised his hands in defeat. "It's your life."

"You're telling me you'd be okay with me dating Chuck, with Chuck dating me?" Sarah asked, a little incredulous.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack asked. "He's a good kid. He could use a little confidence, and I'm quite sure you could give it to him." Sarah looked away, twisting her lips. "Don't even try to con me kid, I know you like him."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure the feeling's mutual," she muttered.

"Sarah…he's crazy about you," Jack said. He looked down and then back at her. "I'm staying out of it, but I am going to say this. You could do a HELL of a lot worse than Chuck Bartowski."

"Yeah, I could," she said softly, and headed back upstairs. "I'm out the rest of the week."

"Spoiled brat," he muttered.

"Gets it from you," Emma muttered.

"Never said she didn't get it honest," Jack replied, with a wink.

"Come on, those dishes can wait until morning," she said, taking his arm and leading him upstairs. "You need to stay out of it."

"I am, I'm just gonna tell Charlie she's out all week with Cole," Jack explained.

"You are terrible," Emma said, as he spun her and then pulled her in to dance with her him.

"But I'm a hell of a dancer."

}o{

Chuck was sitting at his desk, trying not to pout. He had no claim to Sarah, no nothing. He had told her, even when she didn't ask him out, that he thought it was a bad idea. It was, but he wanted to know how bad an idea it really was. She and Cole hadn't come back the rest of the day. He shook his head. She was a grown adult and whatever she decided to do with whom, and whatever accent they used, was her business.

"Charlie," Jack's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Just wanted you to know your partner in crime is out all week. She wanted me to tell you she'd see you at the picnic Saturday." Chuck looked up at him. Jack silently was berating himself. This kid had it bad. "She's just showing him around town."

"I see," Chuck replied. "Well, I guess that gives me a lot of time to catch up on stuff." He stood up, grabbed the SOP binder, and the book he had checked out from the library he had seen Sarah using. "I'm going to go sit in on that meeting, try to learn some things so as not to embarrass you or Sarah."

As he started to walk past, Jack grabbed his arm. "Hey, Charlie, you don't embarrass either of us." He paused. "They aren't serious, Kid."

"It's really none of my business, sir," Chuck said, and headed off.

'Sir'? Why would he say that? He had just told him she and Cole wasn't serious….oh shit. The schnook thought she and Cole were casual. He watched Chuck walk off. Jack swore he was staying out of it.

* * *

A/N: What happens when Molly, Chuck, Sarah, and Cole all hang out at the picnic? Oh my. Reviews are amazing, just like you readers.

EDC


	5. Ch 5, Fireworks

A/N: Didn't see this reaction coming. Apparently, I have caused a mild panic. I would love to tell you this chapter will solve all of that…..*zips lips* Ch 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I do apparently own the ability to get the emotions out of you guys…and I take my powers seriously.

* * *

Jack sat at the table, pushing his food with his fork. He looked down the table at Sarah, who was staring off into the distance, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Molly asked.

She shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts and looking down at Molly. "Nothing, Molly-Bear," she said, reaching down and tickling her belly. Molly squealed.

"You gotta eat, Sarah, you need your strength," Molly said. Sarah grinned at her. "Eat your peas." Sarah picked up her fork full of peas and raised them to her mouth. "You get to see Chuck-Bunny tomorrow." Sarah stopped before they reached her mouth, and she set the fork down on the table.

"You know what, I'm not feeling too good, so I'm gonna go lie down." She gave Molly a kiss on the forehead, and headed upstairs without another word.

Emma turned to Jack, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm staying the hell out of this," he muttered.

"What is going on?" Emma asked.

"Em, we both know if I tell you, you'll drag me into the middle of it," Jack pleaded. Emma put both her hands on the table, straightened and looked him right in the eye. "Emmmm," he pleaded.

"Jack Burton," she said in a low voice, again raising an eyebrow.

Jack sighed, and slumped his shoulders.

}o{

Earlier that morning

For the last two days, Chuck had been listening to employees from different departments, learning what everyone did, and how it all came together. As he gained information, he slowly began to see patterns and how he could begin to anticipate need, conflict, and even what questions might arise.

Chuck had been working with Lou, trying to understand her account. She worked mostly with food companies. He learned she wanted one day to own her own sandwich shop, when she retired. He wasn't sure that's how retirement worked. At least, he was pretty sure that wasn't how his was gonna work.

It turned out after some talking that Chuck knew Lou's boyfriend from high school. They began to talk, and Lou told him that Doug, Lou's boyfriend, would be there Saturday. Jack was overhearing the whole thing, during one of his morning walks around the office. He saw the side door open and Sarah walk in. That's when it happened.

"So, Saturday?" Lou asked.

"Absolutely," Chuck replied. "I'm really looking forward to it." Lou gave him a hug and headed off. Chuck was smiling, and Sarah spun and headed out the door having seen the whole thing.

Jack started to go after Sarah, but stopped. He had to stay out of this.

}o{

"Oh good grief," Emma said.

"I know," Jack replied. "What am I supposed to do? It's not affecting their work. In fact, Charlie is working harder than ever, to prove himself to Sarah."

Emma just grinned. "You okay with having him for a son-in-law?" Emma asked.

Jack shook his head. "Em, I've never seen two people have such difficulties getting together." He looked her in the eye. "We have to stay out of it."

"We do," Emma agreed. At the other end of the table, Molly, studying her peas, didn't say a word.

}o{

Saturday Morning

Molly walked into Sarah's room, and climbed up on her bed. She watched Sarah brush her hair. "Is Chuck not a nice guy?" Sarah spun around and looked at Molly, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"No, Sweetie, he's a great guy. It's just…"

"Did he hurt you like Bryce?" Molly asked.

"Molly….he's the exact opposite of Bryce," Sarah said, sighing. "This stays between you and me?" Molly nodded. "I mean it, Molly." She nodded, very seriously and somberly. "Chuck…Chuck thinks we shouldn't date, because people might think he got the promotion because of me."

"That's dumb," Molly said, the reasoning not meeting her level of satisfaction.

"He has a point," Sarah began.

"Sarah, do you like him?" Molly asked, cutting through the nonsense.

"He's alright," Sarah replied, a grin on her face. "But I think he's seeing someone."

"Have you asked him?" Sarah stared at Molly.

"It's not that simple, it's complicated." Sarah began.

"It's not complicated," Molly insisted. "Have you asked him?"

"Molly, I shouldn't."

"So, you haven't. Should I ask him for you?"

"NO!" Sarah said, hopping up and getting a bit wild eyed.

"I'm gonna ask him," Molly said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't you dare!" Sarah said, pouncing on Molly and tickling her. Molly shrieked, and Jack stuck his head in the door way.

"If you two wouldn't mind, we need to go." With that he walked off.

"Molly, you can't," Sarah said. Molly just smiled.

This was going to be bad.

}o{

Sarah sat in the car, not getting out. "Darlin'," Jack said, his door opened, looking in. "Are you going to join us?"

"Maybe this is a bad idea," she muttered.

"Angel," Jack began, and then looked at Emma. She nodded to him. "Charlie is one of the best men I know." Sarah looked up at her father.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she began. Jack fought, with limited success, not to roll his eyes. "There are a lot of people here to learn about, and I don't know if I'm ready to do all of this at once."

Jack surrendered to the impulse, and did roll his eyes, muttering "Right." He shut his door, and walked off. Sarah opened her door, got out, slammed it, and started after him. Sarah couldn't see the grin on Jack's face.

"I don't know what is going on in that head of yours, but the last thing I need is an interoffice romance," she hissed, as she caught up with him. "Do you know what people would say if they thought the two of us were dating?"

"Haven't we had this conversation?" Jack asked, his eyes dancing, an amused smile on his face.

"Dad," she began.

"Darlin', your life…but do try and have one," Jack said, squeezing her shoulder and walking over to the main pavilion, where he needed to be.

"Sarah!" Sarah spun, realizing she had left Molly behind. She sighed. Her father was right, she loved Molly, but since she had returned, she had focused on her and work. Seeing Cole and Vivian together….who was she kidding, she wanted that life. She wondered if the reason she was the way she was with Molly derived from a subconscious desire for one of her own?

"Molly-Bear," Sarah said with a grin. She took Molly's hand and led her toward the pavilion. As she walked up, she saw Chuck standing there. He looked…upset, and that's when she noticed Cole.

"Chuck-Bunny!" Molly yelled, and ran toward him. Sarah let go of her hand, and Chuck bent down to scoop her up into a hug.

"Chuck-Bunny?" Cole asked. Chuck looked over at him. "Hey, she's never given me a nickname."

"Huh," Chuck replied as he held Molly, her arms slung around his neck.

"Where's Vivian?" Molly asked. Chuck looked at Molly, inquisitively. "That's Mr. Cole's wife."

"His wife," Chuck said slowly.

"Yeah, Sarah introduced Vivian and I several years ago. I was on assignment, MI-6, and met Sarah. She saved my life, and then she introduced me to Vivian, a local."

"I see," Chuck replied, things clicking.

"Do you?" Jack asked, having walked up beside him, a drink in his hand, a grin on his face.

"Thought you couldn't do that this early?" Chuck asked softly.

"I'm gonna need this to get through today."

"Oh? Picnic gonna be difficult?"

"No," Jack responded giving Chuck a level look. "It's going to be difficult watching two grown adults act like fools." Chuck pressed his lips together, thinking he might just be one of those fools.

"Hey, Chuck," Sarah said, finally joining him and Molly. She had given Cole a hug, and then another woman that Molly told him was Vivian. "Did you bring your date?"

"What date?" Chuck asked. "I'm supposed to be here with you, introducing you to people." Sarah stared at him.

"Chuck!" They turned and saw Lou. Sarah gave him a look.

"Hey, Lou! Hey, Doug!" Chuck yelled back, handing Molly to Sarah, not paying any attention to the look on her face. He went over, and gave Doug a hug. He turned back to Sarah. "Sarah, this is an old friend from high school, Doug. He and Lou are dating. I've not seen him in years!"

"Oh," Sarah said, trying to keep the surprise out of her face. "That's great!"

"Isn't it, though?" Jack asked her softly taking Molly out of Sarah's arms. "Just great." She gave her father a look.

"How was I supposed to know?" she asked, just as softly.

"Oh, I don't know," Jack replied with a shrug. "Perhaps talk to him?"

Stepping away, Jack raised his voice. "Now, I know everyone hates this, but it makes me happy, and I'm the one throwing this shindig. I need nine couples to volunteer for the three-legged race. We already have one, Sarah and Charlie, or Chuck-Bunny as my daughter so affectionately calls him." Chuck gave Jack a look. "These two will be working together very closely for the foreseeable future. Very. Closely." They both gave Jack a look.

"It's really not fair," Sarah insisted. Chuck turned toward her. "You're so tall," she said. "It's going to be a disadvantage."

"Well, he's your partner so figure out how to work with him," Jack told her, the amusement gone. Sarah huffed and walked over to Chuck. Emma came by and took Molly.

"I thought you were staying out of this," Emma reminded him.

"Oh, I am, this is just for my enjoyment. I know it's petty, but these two have driven me crazy all week," he said in a low voice.

"So," Sarah began. "Any ideas?" Their feet were tied together.

"I mean what if you put your arm around my waist, and mine around your shoulder?" Chuck asked her.

Sarah nodded. "Okay, we go on three. Ready?" Chuck nodded. "Want me to count us down?"

"Whatever you want, Sarah," he replied.

"Yeah," she muttered. She shook her head. "One, two, three." They took off toward the starting line, working together and gaining speed.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you set those two up," Emma whispered into Jack's ear.

"Good thing we do," he replied winking at her.

}o{

Chuck and Sarah spent virtually the entire day together. Chuck told her about everyone, and Sarah had absorbed the information like a sponge.

"Hey, you mind if we stop for a while?" Sarah asked him.

"Brain full?" Chuck asked, grinning.

"Yeah, something like that," Sarah replied, returning the grin. "The fireworks will begin soon, and I want to see them with Molly."

"Of course," Chuck said, shoving his hands into his pockets. She nodded, and headed over to her family.

"Where's Chuck-Bunny?" Molly asked.

"He's over there, going to watch the fireworks," Sarah said, pointing toward him.

"That's a pretty good spot," Jack said, following her line of sight. "Your mother and I need to stay here. Why don't you two go, and join him?"

"You sure?" Sarah asked. Jack nodded, and they took off.

"I thought you were staying out of it?" Emma asked.

"What?" Jack replied, trying to appear innocent. "It's a good spot for fireworks."

"Yeah, and the ones that will be going off in the sky, too," Emma quipped. Jack just grinned.

Sarah walked back over to Chuck, holding Molly's hand. "Hey," Chuck said, seeing them both. "Come to join me?"

"Dad thinks you have the best spot to watch," Sarah replied, shrugging.

Chuck grinned at her. "I have been called an expert when it comes to finding the best places to watch fireworks."

"Chuck, will you hold my hand?" Molly asked, reaching out to him. Chuck looked over at Sarah, who gave him a soft smile and a nod. He reached out and took it. "Come closer," she said. Chuck was standing nearly beside Sarah, Molly a little behind them. Dusk was setting in and the first firework went off.

"They're pretty," Sarah said softly.

"Never had a chance to watch fireworks before?" Chuck asked her. He saw her slightly shake her head.

"No," she admitted. "I don't get to just enjoy, in my line of work. Always looking around for the next spot of trouble."

"Huh," Chuck huffed. Sarah looked over at him, a smile on her face. "I didn't even have your line of work, and I go looking for trouble sometimes."

She shoulder-bumped him, a rueful smile on her face. They both felt their hands shift, and looked down. Molly was standing behind them, but holding no one's hands. They looked at their hands, each holding the other's, and then looked up at each other.

"See, it's not complicated," Molly said, grinning. Fireworks were going off.

"Sarah-" Chuck began.

"Let's just watch the fireworks, Chuck," Sarah said softly, holding his hand firmly, but loosely so he could pull away if he wanted to.

"I was just going to say I'm sorry if my palms are sweaty."

She looked over at him. "Perfectly comfortable on my side."

He grinned, and watched the fireworks, holding Sarah's hand, feeling Molly hug their hands in front of her.

* * *

A/N: Are we all okay now? Hehehehehehehe

EDC


	6. Ch 6, Communication

A/N: "Everything is always complicated with these two." Ah, you guys get me, you really, really, get me. Please remember to fasten your seat-belts for take off, EDC is flying this plane and it could get turbulent and…..complicated. (DON'T TWITCH YOU EYE AT ME, ELLIE!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

The fireworks had finished, and people began to leave. "Walk with me back to my parents?" Sarah asked softly. Chuck nodded, turned, and scooped up Molly, making her squeal. Sarah felt something in her lurch, and she had to turn away and blow out a breath. She wanted to fan herself, but she wasn't ready to let him know how much he had affected her….yet.

They approached Emma and Jack. Chuck noticed a huge smirk on Jack's face, and Emma had her arm wrapped around him. They looked…happy. Like what a real couple should look like. Like what a mother and father should be.

"Careful, Charlie. Too many see you like this, you'll find yourself hitched."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "You do know your wife is standing right beside you?"

"Charlie, I'm'a gonna let you in on a little secret. When you find the right one, you'll gladly be in her life, and thank God every night you found her. She's out there, Charlie." He glanced at his daughter. "Maybe closer than you think," he muttered. "Come 'ere, Pumpkin," Jack said to Molly, reaching his hands out for her. "Remember I've got rooms reserved at the hotel if you're in no condition to drive." He pointed at Chuck. "You're family, and if you get hurt, I'll have to chew your ass out."

"He's a grown man, Jack," Emma said coming to his rescue. "Besides, Sarah won't let him do anything foolish."

"I feel I have no say in anything," Chuck muttered. "Well, if no one minds, I'm going to go walk around the pond." Everyone gave him a look. He shrugged. "What? The moon bouncing off it is beautiful at night, and I'm not here that often."

"Care if I join you?" Sarah asked, shyly. Chuck grinned at her, offering her his arm.

"Hey, be careful," Jack said. "And, Charlie." Chuck turned toward Jack. Jack gave him a serious look. "If anyone tries anything with you two, you know what to do, right?"

"Stay out of Sarah's way," Chuck replied, making them all laugh.

}o{

They reached the bank, and Chuck was right; the moon bouncing off the pond was beautiful. Chuck was watching Sarah, and she turned to him.

"We need to talk," Sarah said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about Molly," Chuck began.

"Oh, knock it off, Chuck," Sarah replied, shaking her head. "Just admit we both are attracted to each other, and let's deal with the real problem."

"That I can't take you out on a date?" Chuck asked.

"What do you call this?" Her eyebrow arched, and not for the first time around Sarah Walker, he was speechless. "Chuck, the people at the company know you. They know dad, and they would never think he would promote you just because you were dating me."

"Dating…as in….plural?" Chuck stammered.

"What? I'm not good enough to ask out on multiple dates?"

"Why would you want to date me?" he blurted out. "What in the hell do you see in me? I can't get a job without a promotion from your dad that I still don't understand. I can't keep my fiancé happy, and she dumped me. I couldn't get my best friend to create the company with me that we talked about for four years. Whatever you think you see in me, it's not there."

"You done?" she asked, virtually knocking him onto his ass. His mouth was ajar from her reply, and she reached up, gently closing it. "I don't know, how about how you went out of your way to help a little girl that you had no real reason to."

"I'd have gotten fired if I hadn't made her happy," Chuck argued. Sarah gave him a long look, grinning. "I would have," he insisted, nearly whining.

"Uh-huh," she said, shaking her head. She put a hand on his chest, and he thought his heart might just explode. "Chuck, you went out of your way to make her happy. There were so many things you could have done. I'll give you the Easter bunny, but what about everything else?"

Chuck scratched the back of his head and looked away. "Fine, I'll take that point."

She gave him a challenging look, and he sighed. "Roan, and every other employee at this company, you know them. You are a good person."

"Then why am I such a screw up?"

"How did you screw up, Chuck?" Sarah asked, being completely serious. "If your fiancé hadn't dumped you, just because you couldn't get another job, then how would we have met?" He was quiet. "Maybe you were meant to be right here, in this place, to be the best Chuck Bartowski you can be, with people who love and support you." Her face went red as she realized what she said. "I mean, the people in the company, my dad, Molly….Dad really thinks the world of you."

He took her hand. "Okay, I get it, but, Sarah, us? I mean, you've done so much, and I've…." He sighed.

"Chuck, you know what I want in my life? A life."

"You've had an amazing life, and amazing adventure," Chuck retorted.

"But no one to share it with," Sarah replied. Chuck blinked. He'd never thought of that. "So that's what I need. Someone to share it with. Any idea on someone who could do that, enjoy this kind of life, no bombs, or guns, or knife fights?"

"Wait….knife fights?" Chuck asked, a grin growing on his face. Sarah shrugged. "God, you're such a badass."

She studied him a minute. "I know I have no right to say this, but you've kind'a buttinskied your way into my family and life so I'm going to say it anyway." Sarah took his hands. "Chuck, maybe you need someone in your life who sees how amazing you are right now. Maybe you need someone who believes in you, and knows you are good enough and can do better. Someone that encourages you, not put pressure on you to be what someone else thinks you should be. Maybe you need someone who recognizes the special guy you are, and when you don't get a raise, or job, or whatever that you totally should, is there for you. Not to chastise you, not to berate you, but to remind you, it's their loss."

Chuck swallowed. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone like that…would you?"

"I do, and if you give me your phone, I'll put her number in there. One condition… you have to call her." Chuck reached into his pocket, grabbed his phone, and handed it to her. She punched in numbers, never breaking her gaze on him. She handed the phone back.

"You okay if I call her now?" Sarah nodded, fighting a grin. He hit the call button, and her phone rang. She gave him an amused smile that seemed to say, 'who could that be?'

"Hello," she said, Chuck hearing her through the phone and right in front of him.

"Heeeeyyyy, look at that," he drawled, pulling the phone down, and disconnecting the call. He took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this?"

She rolled her eyes, grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Chuck thought the fireworks had started up again. When they came up for air a minute later, he swore steam was coming out of his ears.

"Good God, if that's a no, I don't know if I can survive a yes," he muttered. She gave a wet laugh and pulled him close. "I have to admit something to you."

"What's that?" she murmured into his chest.

"I thought you and Cole were…well…having a casual relationship," he said in an embarrassed voice. He felt her shaking against him. "Well, I'm glad you find it funny," he said in a droll voice.

"Oh, God, Cole and I," she said, laughter making her shake. She was holding onto his shirt. He looked down at her. "Oh my God, that is the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"I found it hilarious as well," Chuck grumbled. She pulled away, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I mean, he's like a brother to me," Sarah said, shaking from laughter. "I saved his life once, and he is so infatuated with Vivian, he was scared to even talk to her."

"Him?" Chuck asked, having trouble believing someone like Cole Barker had trouble talking to ANY woman.

"Yes, Chuck, he had trouble around Vivian."

"I don't know why, but that makes me feel better," Chuck replied, with a shrug. Sarah shook her head and looked up at him.

"Okay, full honesty…I kind'a thought you and Lou had something going on," Sarah admitted.

Chuck pulled back and studied her, a slow grin growing. "Is it wrong that I'm happy you're a little jealous?"

Sarah bounced a shoulder. "No. But for my parents' sake perhaps you shouldn't do that again."

In the tree line, Jack and Emma stood there, holding Molly, watching it all happen. "Is Chuck-Bunny gonna be Sarah's boyfriend?" Molly asked softly.

"Looks that way," Jack said, leading them away and giving his daughter and Chuck some privacy. "What do you say we stay here tonight, the three of us at the hotel?"

"But what about Sarah?" Molly asked.

"I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself, Sweetie," Emma said, squeezing Molly.

"But won't she get lonely? Will Chuck stay with her?" Molly asked, real concern on her face.

"I really don't want to know the answer to that question," Jack admitted, making Emma laugh. "I'll go get our bags." He started toward the car. He pulled out his keys and hit the trunk button.

The next thing he knew, he was on his ass, looking at the car, flames engulfing it, feeling the heat of the fire that consumed the vehicle. Emma ran to Jack, checking on him. Seconds later, Sarah was there, trailed closely by Chuck, his mouth agape.

"What happened?" he asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Apparently, there was a bomb attached to my car," Jack replied, shaking his head.

"Sorry, are you okay, Jack?" Chuck asked.

"Fine, kid, fine, just hate my good pajamas went up in flames."

"What do you need me to do?" Every eye turned toward Chuck. "I'm your assistant, remember, and damn it, you said I was family."

Jack grinned at him. "You know how I said you and Sarah are a team?" Chuck nodded. "Right now, this is more her area of expertise than mine or yours."

"What do you need, Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Cole," Sarah replied. Chuck nodded and walked away from the group to call him.

"Uh, darlin' I know why you want Cole, and I don't know if you've fully explained your relationship with him, but telling…well, whatever Chuck is, that you need Cole with no more info than that…" Jack trailed off.

"Shit," Sarah muttered. "I'll be right back." She hurried over to Chuck.

"He's almost here," Chuck said. "Now what?"

"Now you need to listen to me," Sarah said, looking him dead in the eye. "Cole is former MI-6. He suddenly shows up out of the blue. I give him a tour, and he's wanting to see very specific stuff, all that has to do with Burton Industries."

"Cole is here for a reason," Chuck blurted out. Sarah smiled and nodded. Chuck grinned. "And you are going to ask him what that reason is?" Sarah nodded again. "And you came over here to assure me that that is the only reason?"

"No reason to make my boyfriend jealous," Sarah replied.

"Boyfriend?" Chuck asked, his eyebrows lifting off his head. Sarah held his gaze. "To be clear, is that something we're making public?" She nodded. She heard a car pull up and they could hear sirens and see lights in the distance. Jack walked over toward them. "SHIT!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Jack muttered and then looked from Sarah to Chuck.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Chuck asked, making both Jack and Sarah look at Chuck.

"Sarah, Jack…Chuck, it's good to see you all," Bryce said. "Sarah, I've thought about it, and you were right, we need to try and be more."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "Is this the part your boyfriend can get jealous?" Sarah turned to Chuck not sure what to say.

"I'm staying the hell out of this," Jack muttered.

* * *

A/N: EDC gives…..does EDC take away? Find out next time.

EDC


	7. Ch 7, What Would you do for Her?

A/N: Blast it, who left the door open and let a plot wonder in here? Huh? Who? Oh….I did…*smirks* Did you REALLY think I'd let it be that easy? *rereads Sarah vs The Unexpected* Oh…that's fair. Ch 7, What Would You do for Her?

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

_Monday after the bomb 4:45 PM_

"So, Charles, the real question is, what would you do for her?" Roan asked him. Chuck studied him for a second, got up and left the room. Roan leaned back in his chair, grinning. "I should call Diane…"

}o{

_Bomb site Saturday evening_

"Okay, everyone into the hotel," Bryce said, trying to move them toward the building.

"How do we know that's safe?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, listen….I have a lot to explain to you, but you need to understand that I'm a professional," Bryce began.

"Have you swept the hotel?" Sarah asked, grabbing Chuck's arm. Bryce gave her a look. "I am former Secret Service, you might remember." Bryce cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Alright," she said raising her voice. "Everyone to the pavilion, let me go first and clear it."

"I'll clear it," Bryce insisted.

"You'll forgive me if I take special interest in this, since it's my loved ones I'm talking about," Sarah said, snapping at him. Chuck's eyes widened. She wasn't talking about him…was she?

Bryce turned to Chuck. "You go home, we'll talk later."

"The hell," Jack said, cutting in between Chuck and Bryce, looking Bryce in the eye. "He's one of us. He's one of the most entrusted employees I have, and he's family."

"And he's my boyfriend," Sarah added.

Bryce looked from Sarah back to Chuck. "Chuck? You and Chuck are….dating?"

"Mmmhmm," she hummed, giving Chuck a significant look.

"Y-yeah," Chuck stammered. He drew up straight. "We are dating."

"Exclusively," Sarah added.

Jack turned to Bryce, a smirk on his face. "There you have it."

"Well, his life is in danger now, as well," Bryce replied, shrugging. Jack and Sarah looked sick.

"Life in danger?" Chuck asked. "What is going on, Bryce?"

"Bryce messed up," Vivian answered, coming from the direction of the pavilion. "Sarah, I've checked the pavilion, Cole has it secured. We would welcome you to give it another inspection." Vivian smiled at Sarah. She turned to Jack and the smile fell. "Bryce was trying to stop a Russian arms dealer named Riley, my father's former attorney. It seems Riley is blaming you for not backing one of his products years ago, and now wants you to pay." She looked over at Bryce with disgust. "Seems Bryce shit the bed on this particular assignment." Bryce looked away, uncomfortable. "Bryce was SUPPOSED to take him down. He swore it was no problem."

"Bryce has a habit of saying one thing and doing another," Chuck muttered. Vivian turned to him with a knowing smile and nodded. "I'm guessing you're an agent as well."

"CIA," Vivian replied, shrugging.

"None of that matters right now," Bryce said. "What matters is we get Chuck out of here, or he's going to have to go into hiding with the entire family."

"I'm not going into hiding," Jack retorted.

"Dad, it's not hiding," Sarah said, trying to calm him. "We'll be here in town, in a secure building." She gave Bryce a dirty look. "It's for our own protection. We'll be in a safe house."

"Cole and I have made all the arrangements," Vivian told him. Sarah gave her a look. "Yes," Vivian said, rolling her eyes. "We've been in town all week, trying to head this off and be prepared if it goes south. But your boyfriend does bring up a slight complication."

"Why am I going into hiding?" Chuck asked, trying his best to keep up with the flood of information.

"Because if they think you and Sarah are dating, they may try and kill you," Bryce said, walking up to Chuck. "How long has this been going on?"

Chuck glanced at Sarah. "It's not public, if that's what you're getting at, Bryce," Sarah offered. Bryce raised his eyebrows as if to say something to Sarah. Chuck gave her a nod of thanks, but then he noticed the look on her face, as if she was contemplating whatever it was that Bryce was thinking. "He might be right," she said softly.

"About what?" Chuck asked.

"About you and I not dating," Sarah replied.

}o{

A little while later found them all in the hotel. It had been thoroughly checked to Sarah's satisfaction. She was now huddled up with Bryce, Cole, and Vivian, discussing the next move. Chuck was sitting in the corner of the room, alone.

"Jack," Emma began.

"I'm staying the hell out of it," Jack replied. He grinned at her. "However," he trailed off, pointing toward Molly who was heading toward Sarah.

"So that's what you two were talking about," Emma said. Jack shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"Sarah," Molly said, tugging on her sleeve. Sarah turned, scooped up Molly, and walked her away from the talk. She wasn't an agent, but this was her family. She knew enough, she knew how to protect her family, the rest was up to those three. "I thought you liked Chuck?"

"I do Molly-Bear, why would you think I don't?"

"Because you're sending him away," Molly said. "You said you shouldn't be his girlfriend."

"No," Sarah replied. "I'm protecting him, by pretending not to be his girlfriend. It's for his safety."

Molly stared at Sarah. "Who would protect him better than you?" Sarah stopped in her tracks, as she thought about what Molly said.

Bryce sat down beside Chuck. "You've got two choices, be with Sarah, and possibly die, or keep what you have on the downlow and when this is all over, be together publicly."

"You always were an either/or kind'a guy," Chuck said, turning to Bryce. "It's black or it's white. Whatever suits you best is what you do, never thinking there's a third, or fourth, or hell even a fifth choice. Well, Bryce, I get what you think, but you do understand you walked away from our plans. I'll bet you walked away from Sarah because it wasn't on your terms." Bryce shifted uncomfortably. "This is me, walking away from you." He got up and walked toward the door. Vivian went to grab him, and Cole gave a slight shake of his head. He followed Chuck, instead.

Chuck stood outside, taking in the cool night air. "He does mean well you know," Cole's voice said to him out of the darkness. He walked up beside Chuck.

"I know," Chuck muttered. "And, that's part of the problem."

"She's crazy about you," Cole added. Chuck looked over at him. Cole chuckled. "All she did was talk about you the entire time she was showing me and Vivian around." He shook his head. "Never seen her ever act like that over anyone, including Larkin."

"Really?" Chuck replied. Cole gave him a knowing look. "I mean…he is a good-looking guy."

"Oh, he is," Cole admitted. "He's also not what she wants anymore…if he ever was to start with." Cole laughed. "He wanted to share a room with Sarah to give her protection." Chuck straightened up. "Sarah told him he wasn't staying there, because he needed to catch Riley."

He didn't say anything for a minute. "She didn't turn him down," he said softly.

Cole gave him a look. "Don't do that to yourself, Chuck." He sighed and nodded. "That's got to be hard, dating your friend's ex."

Chuck blew air into his bottom jaw, making the skin pooch out, and he gave a slow, but steady, head nod. "You two never…." He made a motion with his hand.

"Me and Sarah? No!" Cole replied, laughing. "I was hung up on Vivian from the first moment I saw her." Cole looked off into the distance, smiling and shaking his head. "She reminded me I can have both. Both the career I want, and the woman I love." He glanced at Chuck. "She doesn't want that life anymore, you know."

"Don't you worry about your job? About the two of you….you know…dying?"

Cole thought and nodded. "I suppose I do worry about that, but we're trying to make the world a better place. Plus, we're together. What else matters?" Cole clapped Chuck on the arm. "Come on, let's get you in bed, get you some rest. You'll stay here all weekend, and then you can decide Monday what you want to do."

}o{

Chuck was sitting in his office, trying to figure out what to do. He had called Ellie Sunday to explain the situation. She told him to do what he thought was best. He was glad she didn't squeal through the phone when she found out he was dating. Cole accompanied him to his apartment, and he packed some things he would need if he did go with them. Cole said he could pick up anything else he might need. Sarah had spent most of the day Sunday examining the safehouse, going over everything with Vivian. Sarah pulled Chuck aside for a moment Sunday, told him to do whatever he thought was best, and then hugged him like her life depended on it.

Chuck had never been so confused in his life. He had been talking to Morgan. The Bearded One had advice, but Chuck wasn't sure he was ready for said advice. He looked at the clock. He had about forty-five minutes to decide. He got up and headed downstairs. Just as he left the floor, Sarah burst into his office, ready to tell him she wanted him to come to the safehouse with her. Chuck was nowhere to be seen. Sarah sighed, and left the office, knowing she had screwed things up.

Chuck found himself downstairs, surrounded by Roan, Jeff, and Lester. He told Roan the entire story after Roan swore he wouldn't tell a soul, and told Jeffster (that's what he called them) that he would never tell them another story if they breathed a word of this. Chuck sat as he waited to hear what Roan thought.

"It's really quite simple, isn't it, Charles," Roan said softly. "Would you die for her?" Chuck sat there, stunned. "It's quite early in a relationship for such a decision, but would you?" Roan steepled his fingers together. "So, Charles, the real question is, what would you do for her?" Chuck studied him for a second, got up and left the room.

}o{

Sarah and Jack stood in the parking garage beside the Hummer. Casey had told them it was bulletproof, making Jack wonder what it would do against a bomb. They were watching the elevator, waiting to see what Chuck would do.

"Did you go see him?" Jack asked her, keeping his tone low because the back window of the Hummer was down.

"I went to see him, but he was gone," Sarah admitted. "I screwed this one up, Dad. I screwed it up bad."

"It's still fixable," Jack said softly. "We'll wait five more minutes, then we have to go."

"Who are we waiting on?" Chuck asked. They both turned, and saw Chuck's head stuck out of the window from his seat inside the Hummer.

"Charlie," Jack began, but just grinned and shook his head.

Sarah walked up and kissed him. "So, I take it you're happy to see me?" Chuck asked.

"So happy," Sarah replied, getting in and joining him.

"Charlie, you sure this is a good idea?" Jack asked.

"She'll protect me," Chuck replied squeezing her hand.

"I think we do need to keep our relationship low key at work right now," Sarah admitted. Chuck nodded. "I'll protect you. Don't worry."

"But, Darlin', who's gonna protect him from you?" Jack asked with a grin.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, everything is perfect…..hehehehehehehe

EDC


	8. Ch 8, Who's Gonna Protect Him From Her

A/N: My wife asked me the other day why I enjoyed writing fanfic so much other than it was a chance to play with my favorite characters. I told her it was the relationships I had with the readers. You all know me and know how things are going to turn out, but let me HINT at something going sideways and every one of you are worried about me turning to the Dark side. Seriously, I love writing, I love hearing from you, and I know some of you read my work to feel better about life. I also know some people hate my writing because it's not angsty enough. There's enough of that out in the world, this is escapism for me, and hopefully for you. On that note, I'm not sure who's turn it is to write, DC or EDC's. Let's find out together shall we. By the way, Dillwg, I don't know if I've ever laughed harder at a review than yours last chapter.

Disclaimer: There is no official paperwork proving I own Chuck.

* * *

Sarah sat down beside him, an unreadable look on her face. Chuck turned toward her, and she shook her head, a small smile on her face. She took his hand. Chuck looked down at it, and back to her. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"You have no idea what I'm thanking you for, do you?" Chuck shook his head. "For trusting me."

"How do you feel about a summer wedding?" Jack asked Cole from the front seat. Jack was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Indoors, because people who have them outdoors in the summer are nuts. Everyone starts sweating," Cole replied.

"There's a story there," Jack said, not asked.

Cole shrugged. "You should really be in the back seat with them."

Jack smirked, and Cole laughed. "No."

}o{

Chuck grabbed his bag out of the car and looked for others. "The rest already have their stuff here," Cole explained. Chuck nodded. He watched Sarah and her dad talking in low voices, both of them glancing at him.

"They're discussing where to put you." Chuck gave him a look. "Come on," Cole said, guiding him away. "This is a safe house that is usually used for dignitaries and some of the highest officials in the land. "I take it you noticed that when the garage door is down, it looks like part of the hillside."

"Yeah, you would have heard my girlish screams if it wasn't for Sarah holding my hand, and me not wanting to look like a wimp in front of her."

Cole glanced at him, shook his head and said nothing. "Fingerprint scanner to get in and out of the garage." He motioned for Chuck to put his hand on the scanner and it opened.

"How'd you…"

"I'm MI-6 and Vivian is CIA," Cole replied as way of explanation. They came to a door to the right, and a stairway. The door had a scanner. Cole gestured to it, and it opened. "Here's what I'm thinking. You and Sarah down here, no windows, no way of getting in or out except that door, and no one can see you."

Chuck turned to him. "No, this needs to be Molly and Jack and Emma's area."

Cole shook his head. "Your girlfriend is saying the same thing." Chuck couldn't help but grin at the word 'girlfriend'. "Jack and I are in agreement on this. This protects you, and you have nothing to do with what is going on."

"But Molly," he began.

"Molly is safe, I promise." The look in Cole's eye told him all he needed to know. "Besides, she might sleep down here sometimes." Chuck looked dubious. "I think the upstairs is just as safe, and it's not like you won't be up there at times. That's where the main kitchen is." Chuck looked around at the game room, the pool table, the kitchen, and a hallway that lead to two bedrooms. "Also, you are going to have to share a bed with Sarah."

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"Because she is going to insist it's for your protection." Chuck got a determined look on his face. "Chuck… whatever your thinking… bollocks," he muttered, as Chuck turned and walked toward the door leading to the stairway.

}o{

Jack turned to Vivian. "Can we kick them both out?" Vivian snorted. For the past twenty minutes, Chuck and Sarah had been "discussing" the sleeping arrangement. It hadn't broken out into a full-on fight, but everyone could see the tempers flaring. Instead of leaving them alone to fight in the middle of the living room, everyone was watching. Sarah and Chuck seemed not to realize anyone was around them.

"You know what's coming, right?" Vivian asked. Jack gave her a droll look. "And you're all right with that?"

Jack took a drink out of his glass, smirking. "I'm kind'a rooting for them, to be honest." Vivian snorted again.

"They're gonna kiss soon, aren't they?" Molly asked Emma, who's eyes went wide. Jack almost choked on his drink.

"Welp, I think this one needs to leave," Jack said. Emma laughed and took the little girl out of the room. "Guess I need to do something about this," he muttered to Vivian.

"Oh, I don't know," Cole replied. "It's kind'a fun watching them. Vivian backhanded him.

"Hey, how about you two take this downstairs," Jack said loudly. Sarah and Chuck paused mid-sentence, and both turned toward Jack. They both went red, realizing they weren't alone. "Downstairs, and don't come back until it's settled." They both nodded, turned, and left. Jack turned to Cole. "Is it soundproof down there?"

"I don't think we'll hear them yell," Cole replied. Jack just kept staring at Cole. Finally, it dawned on him. "Oh…OH!"

}o{

Sarah opened the downstairs door to the bedroom she wanted them to share, slamming the door against the wall.

"For the record," Chuck said, grabbing the door and slamming it behind him. "Your idea sucked!" She spun toward him, hair flying, blue eyes blazing. She was still in her work clothes, and Chuck had to admit she looked absolutely spectacular. Her finger was pointed at him, rage on her face, as she advanced toward him.

"All you have done is bitch and complain about my plans," she said. "You have added nothing to this, nothing! I am trying to keep you safe. I am trying to keep you from getting hurt!" He reached up and grabbed her finger, pushing it out of his face. She twisted her arm quickly, grabbing his wrist, spinning him and pinning him against the door. "You don't get to touch me right now, are we clear?" she hissed.

"Got it, understood, I'm very clear," he said. She let him go, and backed up a little, rage on her face. He slowly turned around. He thought about not saying anything, but he was in too deep now. "But don't you ever put your finger in my face again." Her eyebrows raised, and she raised her hand, her index finger up.

"You mean this finger?" she asked.

"Yes, that finger," he said. "And don't try and be cute and show me the middle one." She did.

"Oh, that's very mature," he said. She took a step forward. "You just can't stop, can you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, Sarah," he began. "You worry about everything. You don't let yourself be you for a minute! You're so damn worried about everyone thinking you got the job you did because you're a Burton that you do your damned-est to hide who you are. You are so damned worried about me, you don't protect yourself. This isn't about me, it's about your family. I'm not the one in danger."

"I can't lose you," she said softly. Chuck stared at her.

"You have me," he replied. She gave him a look. "Sarah, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. They aren't taking me from you."

"Then why are you arguing about me protecting you?"

"I'm trying to protect you?"

"From what?" she asked, exasperated. "I am a former Secret Service member. I know how to protect you, I know how to protect myself. What are you trying to protect me from?

"ME! Okay?!" He looked to be in anguish. "Damn it," he said softly. "Do you understand how many people have given up on me? Do you know what kind of disappointment I feel when I think about how I let others down? Who protects you from me?"

"What if I don't want protection from you?" she asked. She wore a look on her face that made him feel like a wounded gazelle, and her a hungry lioness wanting a snack.

He had to change the subject quickly before… Good Lord he couldn't think about that! "Anyway, back to my point, one of many I might add." She rolled her eyes so hard she wasn't sure if she gave herself a concussion or not. "You keep saying we're only doing this because of me, but you have a family." She held up her hand.

"Okay, stop, stop right there," she said, finishing off the distance between them. "I trust Cole and Vivian to watch them. I trust this place. I am the first one they have to go through on this floor to get to my family." She gave him a long look. "Do you not feel safe around me?"

"I feel safe around you, Sarah. I've never felt safer," he replied, serious as a heart attack.

A smile came to her face, one that made his knees buckle. "You feel safe around me… Chuck," she said. "Maybe I'm dangerous." She stepped forward, and there was less than an inch between them. She could see him swallow.

"I guarantee you're dangerous," he said softly.

"Good," she said, and began to turn.

"But I'm more dangerous," he replied, his voice not as shaky. She rolled her eyes. "I could hurt you."

"If you do it's my choice. Maybe I feel the need to protect you!"

He knew he was being ridiculous in this moment. He knew she was setting something off in him, and he knew this was probably the wrong way to go about it, but he was so frustrated by so many things. "Maybe I don't need that! Maybe I need you to treat me like I'm a human being, a grown man, not some eight-year-old that needs his hand held!"

"Perhaps you should quit yelling," she said, deathly quiet.

"Or what?" he asked, he was so close he could smell her shampoo. She grabbed his shirt like she was going to slug him, and then she pulled him in. They kissed hard, and both pulled apart, shocked at what they had done. "Oh, that's what you'll do."

"Will you shut up!?" she said, and tackled him against the door, pulling his shirt out of his pants, unbuttoning his shirt as fast as she could. He reached under her hips and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He walked forward until his legs hit the bed and they fell forward, collapsing on to it. Clothes flew, hurried kisses and touches, desperate, needy, and wanton, were everywhere. His fingers and hands explored her every curve, his lips on her neck, shoulder, down her body, across her abdomen, and then she lost herself for a bit after that. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back up to her, kissing him desperately.

"Was I quiet enough for you?" he asked, bouncing his eyebrows.

She raised one of hers, and took it as a personal challenge to make him make as much noise as possible. An hour or so later, they both laid there, naked, covered in sweat, him on bottom, her laying across his chest. "Well, I'm pretty sure you're not an eight-year-old."

"There were other ways to find out," he said. She rolled her eyes and looked over at him. "Right, shutting up."

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, everything is perfect…..hehehehehehehe

EDC


	9. Ch 9, Now What

A/N: Did I do that? Or is it did they do that? Or…you know what, I'll shut up. Ch 9, Now What

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"I feel like we were fighting earlier," Chuck said, catching his breath.

"We were. You were not wanting to share a room with me," Sarah replied, still splayed out on his chest.

"I am the dumbest man in the history of the world," he muttered. "OW!" he yelled, as she slapped him.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that," Sarah nearly purred, already reclaiming her spot. "But, it was pretty dumb."

"I feel like this might be a regular thing if I'm in this room with you," Chuck began. Sarah lifted her head, and gave him a look that might have read, 'I think the village lost its idiot, and it's you.' "I take it you wouldn't be opposed to that, minus the fighting part."

"For the most part…" She replied, snuggled against his chest again. "Although, the fighting thing might be okay every once in a while. It was… hot."

"So hot," he murmured. "So… ahem… what now?" She looked up at him. "I mean, we are together." He paused, and she gave him a look. "Listen, I need some confirmation." She grinned at him and nodded. "Okay, good. So, we're together, but in public, for now, for my protection, we're not?"

"Yes, for your protection, we have to appear to be… friends. But not more than that. Platonic, so to speak."

"I really hate that word," Chuck groused. She grinned at him. "Okay, full disclosure: I'm not the biggest fan of PDA, but it might be very hard on me to give off this vibe you're asking me to."

"Oh, but you need to keep appearing like you want me, because everyone knows you do," Sarah replied, grinning.

"Excuse me, Missy?" She chuckled. "You're the one undressing me with your eyes at work, and everyone knows it."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, raising a challenging eyebrow, and scooting up to where their lips were inches apart.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You know, the actual undressing was much better than with my mind." She thought he was going to choke.

"Well," he sputtered. "I win." She held his gaze. "I'm kind'a hoping we both did, though."

"I'm pretty sure we did."

"Pretty sure?" he asked, giving her the Bartowski eyebrow dance. "Want to try again, make sure it wasn't a fluke?"

She bounced a shoulder. "I'm game if you're…" She trailed off, kissing up his throat. "Game," she said, nipping at his jaw.

"Oh God," he groaned, and then she squealed as he flipped them onto the bed. "SO game."

}o{

"Either they're dead, or having the greatest sex ever," Cole said, making Jack's head whip around. Cole had the good sense to wince at what he said. "Sorry."

"I mean, I was thinking it, but no reason to say it out loud," Jack replied. "You know what's hilarious?" Cole looked over at Jack. "Those two are going to try to look like they're not together in public." Cole grinned. "Everyone who's seen them knows they're crazy about each other."

"Yep," Cole replied, chuckling. "Are you going to tell them?"

"I'm staying out of this," Jack replied, taking a drink. A knock on the door made both of them jump. "Who the hell's that?"

"Probably Larkin," Cole said, drawing his gun. Jack glanced at the gun, grinned and then looked at Cole. "I really want to shoot the guy."

"Me too," Jack replied. Cole went over to check the door, as Vivian came down the hallway, her gun drawn. Cole glanced over at her, she nodded. Cole activated the camera. He sighed, kept his gun raised, and slowly opened the door.

"About time," Bryce mumbled, barging in. He glanced at the gun. "You gonna shoot me?"

"You chose the CIA over Sarah…what the hell do you think?" Cole asked.

"Listen, just because she picked me over you…" Bryce trailed off, a smarmy grin on his face.

"You know that I know that's bullshit, Cole," Vivian said. Bryce snorted and turned to Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, no warmth in his voice.

"I came to talk to Sarah," Bryce replied. "I made a mistake."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, you did. However, she's a little indisposed right now."

"Well, whatever she's doing can wait. I've talked to my boss," Bryce began, taking a seat no one offered. "She can join me in the CIA, and we can be a cover couple."

"I see," Jack replied, taking his own seat and smirking.

"Come on, Jack, we both know that she can do better than Burton Industries." Jack never said a word, the smirk permanently tattooed on his face. "She got serious, and I got scared. It happens."

"It does," Jack replied. "Usually means you man up and face it, or those who are a player run away, because they don't want to be tied down."

"Now wait a minute-" he began, but trailed off as he saw Chuck and Sarah walking up the steps. They both looked freshly showered. They were both smiling, laughing, and had a look about them. "What the hell," he muttered.

Bryce saw Jack out of the corner of his eye, and the smirk had grown. "Hey, you two," Jack said, never looking at them. "While I appreciate you trying to conserve water, you don't have to… unless you want to, that is." Chuck turned red, and Sarah had a knowing smile on her face, until she saw Bryce… and then it crashed and burned.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I came to see you," Bryce began, standing.

"Well, I've seen you. Now go," she said, and headed toward the kitchen. Bryce stared at Chuck for a moment.

"Weren't you two supposed to start a video game company together?" Jack asked, his finger waving between the two. "Hey, Sarah," he called out, making her look over the bar at her father. "How do feel about an entertainment division at Burton Enterprises?"

"Huh," Sarah replied, a grin on her face. "I think I'd have to work VERY closely with someone that really knows what people would want in that field."

"It's a shame we don't know anyone like that," Jack said, looking right at Bryce.

"Chuck does," Sarah replied, grinning at him.

"I mean… I do… a little," Chuck agreed.

Sarah snorted. "A little? Dad, don't let him fool you; he knows everything about everything."

"Does he now?" Jack asked, making Sarah and Chuck both blush. Jack stood. "What do you think, Charlie? Could you handle working very closely with my daughter?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could handle it," Chuck replied.

"Do you now?" she asked, and took a bite out of an apple, never dropping her gaze.

"Oh, God," he muttered.

Jack walked up beside him, paused, and squeezed his shoulder. "No hurry on the grandkids," he said. Bryce stormed out of the room. Jack walked away, as Chuck kept his gaze locked with a smirking Sarah Walker.

}o{

"Chuck-Bunny, you sit by me," Molly said patting the seat to her right. "And Sarah sits here," Molly said, patting the seat to her left at the dinner table.

"That's a better plan to separate them than I had," Jack muttered to Emma. Emma backhanded him, grinning.

"I want to thank you all for welcoming me like this," Chuck began.

Jack gave him a look. "Charlie…you're part of the family." He glanced at Sarah and the smile on her face. "Don't screw it up."

"Sarah, are you going to protect Chuck-Bunny at work?" Molly asked.

"I am. He's going to be fine, just as long as he remembers we're not together," Sarah replied.

"Could he die?"

Everyone went silent. "No," Jack said calmly, grinning at his daughter. "No one is dying. Cole, Vivian, and Casey are at work with us. Bryce is trying to find this nut, and this thing will be over."

"Will Chuck leave, then?" Molly asked in a small voice.

"That's up to Charlie and Sarah," Jack replied. Sarah and Chuck both visibly gulped. "But it could be awhile." Molly sat there quietly. "What's wrong, Pumpkin?"

"I don't want anyone getting hurt," Molly said softly. "I just want everyone together."

Chuck squeezed her leg, making her squeal. "Hey, I'm going to be okay." Molly didn't look like she believed him. "Hey, I am." She looked unsure. "How about after dinner, I read you a story?"

"That's Sarah's job," Molly explained. Chuck glanced at Sarah, who bounced a shoulder. "But I'll read you a story."

"This I have to hear," Jack muttered.

}o{

After dinner Molly led Chuck to her room, pulled out her chair, and sat in it. She stared at Chuck. "You have to get into the bed. That's the rules."

"I have to get into your bed?" Chuck asked. Molly nodded. Chuck shrugged, climbed into her bed, and his feet hung off the bottom, making Molly giggle.

"A long time ago… what?" she asked, seeing Chuck raise his hand.

"How are you reading me a story?" Chuck asked. "You don't have a book." She gave him an exasperated look, and he swore he heard laughter from the hallway. Molly went to a bookcase, found a notebook, and showed it to Chuck, who nodded. She then climbed back into her chair.

"A long time ago, there lived a magical ninja princess," Molly began.

"Was she pretty?"

"Very," Molly replied. "But I need you to let me tell the story."

"Sorry," Chuck apologized.

"The magical ninja princess… we'll call her Sarah," Molly continued.

"Just a coincidence," Chuck interrupted. Molly was giving him a look. "Right, quiet."

"So, Sarah joined the Secret Society." She paused, waiting for Chuck to say something, but he mimed zipping his lips. "Sarah was one of the best of the Secret Society, and she was constantly beating up bad guys."

"She sounds hot," Chuck said, faux whispering.

"She is," Molly faux whispered back. "One day, she saved a former king, and became something of a legend within the Secret Society." She had a sad look on her face. "Some time later, she got hurt, and she asked her very pretty, but very dumb, boyfriend, who was a member of another secret club but one that definitely not as cool as Sarah's, to quit and join her."

"Why was he very dumb?" Chuck asked.

"Because he didn't go with her, duh, Chuck-Bunny."

"My bad," Chuck muttered.

"She then came back home, and started to try and live a normal life." Molly was silent for a moment.

"What happened next?" Chuck asked.

"She met the man of her dreams," Molly said, staring at Chuck. "And the ninja princess would do anything for him. She would do anything to protect him." Tears were in her eyes.

"Hey, Molly, I bet if you could ask him, I bet I know what he'd say." Molly perked up. "I'd bet he'd say he'd never let anything happen to her, either. I bet he'd say even though he knows she could beat up bad guys, and do all the awesome things she can do, he'd do everything in his power to protect her, and her family. Do you know why?" Molly shook her head. "Because he really, really, really likes her."

"Does he love her?" Molly asked. Chuck sat there for a second.

"Yeah," he said softly. Molly flew off the chair and hugged Chuck.

Jack and Emma stood by the door, listening to the entire thing. "Maybe Spring, instead of Summer."

"Good thing you're keeping out of it, huh?" Emma replied, her arm wrapped around Jack. They walked into the living room, and found Sarah crying. They then heard Molly talking to Chuck, and saw a monitor on the table.

"Huh, forgot that was in that room and turned on," Jack said, grinning at Emma.

"Dad," Sarah began.

"It's just a story, right, Sarah?" he asked, looking at her. She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I wonder if she loves him." She looked up at Jack, a smile on her face.

"I think she might," Emma replied.

Jack pointed at Sarah. "Remember: Cole doesn't do outside weddings in the summer." Sarah blushed and tucked her head. "Come on, Emma, let's go to bed." The two headed down the hall.

"Cole owes me, so he will if I say," she called down the hall after them.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, everything is perfect…..hehehehehehehe

EDC

Next chapter is in the office, where they have to act normal… that nothing is going on. Chuck can handle that, no problem… right? Right? EDC, why are you smiling?


	10. Ch 10, A New Division

A/N: I hadn't forgotten this one, but if you have, remember Chuck and Sarah are trying to project the cover that they aren't together...yeah, this should be fine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck sat down at his desk, and stared at his computer. What a difference 18 hours made. When he left Burton Industries yesterday, he had no idea where he stood with Sarah. Now he knew where he stood… or laid, for that matter. To wake up this morning with her in his arms… a slow sappy smile covered his face.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. "Hey, Buddy," Morgan said, with a grin. "You o….kaaaay….? Chuck?"

"Something wrong, Morgan?" Chuck asked.

Morgan narrowed his eyes at Chuck, and sniffed the air. He looked at him from different angles. Morgan walked over, turned Chuck's head from one side to the other studying it, and then he sniffed him. He back away and stared at him.

"What the hell, Morgan?"

Before he could answer, a knock on Chuck's door interrupted them. Morgan turned to see Sarah standing there.

She smiled. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I had some questions on what we discussed last night."

"Right, because Chuck is staying with the Burtons for safety," Morgan said, eyeing her, with a slow smile growing on his face. "Please, feel free to enter and talk with my best friend… conversate with my best bud in the world, who would tell me anything."

Morgan looked from one to the other. Chuck's pressed his lips together and widened his eyes. Sarah shrugged and started inside, and that's when it happened. Morgan leaned forward, and sniffed her hair.

"Morgan!" Sarah yelled.

"You…" Morgan looked from one to the other. He nodded, knowingly. "I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt," he said, looking directly at Chuck. Sarah's eyes widened. "And you," he began, pointing his finger at Sarah. "Don't you hurt him."

"Buddy, how many donuts did you have this morning?" Chuck asked.

"Five, but that's beside the point," Morgan said, heading for the door. "I'm gonna just celebrate this with you two."

"What are we celebrating?" Sarah asked.

"I get it," Morgan said, nodding. "We're doing the 'keeping it on the DL' thing," and he added air-quotes for emphasis. "I get it."

"Well, since _you_ do, would you explain it to me?" Sarah asked.

"You two are really gonna play this game with me?" Morgan asked. Chuck and Sarah both appeared to be confused and gestured for him to go on. "Fine; he's glowing."

"I am not!" Chuck retorted.

"And I'm not talking sex glowing, I'm talking completely falling in love." Sarah slid her spy mask in place from her old profession, but inside, she was celebrating. "Two, he has a hint of a new smell on him."

"I borrowed some of Sarah's soap this morning, what is in there?"

"Jasmine, OG, not that new kind," Sarah said quickly.

"Three, you keep sliding your hand toward him," Morgan said. Sarah looked down, and saw the proximity of her hand to Chuck's. "Now, perhaps you two didn't really know, and I've let multiple cats out of the bag… or would it be multiple bags, because cats in the same bag would just fight-"

"MORGAN!" Sarah and Chuck yelled, at the same time.

"Right," Morgan said, jumping. "Anyway, I'm going to leave you two 'on the DL' lovebirds alone." With that, he sauntered out of the office.

Sarah turned to him, both hands on his desk, leaning toward Chuck. "Remember how you said I undressed you with my eyes?"

"Mhmmm," Chuck replied.

"Today is different than when I did in days past, because I have something to work with now," she replied. Chuck's eyes went wide, and she smirked, turned, and sauntered out of the office.

Five minutes later, she returned. "I forgot that I had an actual business reason to be here."

"Your business was undressing me with your eyes?" Chuck asked.

"If it was, I'd be rich," Sarah retorted.

"I'm calling HR," Chuck said, picking up the phone.

She walked over, took the phone from him, and hung it up. Sitting on the side of the desk, she turned to him, both of them smirking. "We're on the DL… you can't tell HR."

"The things I do for your father," Chuck replied. Sarah lifted an eyebrow. "It made SO much more sense in my head."

"If you say so," Sarah replied with a shrug. "I would like you and Dad to join me in fifteen minutes in the conference room. I have a presentation I'd like you two to look at."

"You do realize we've been here barely an hour, and have flirted with each other outrageously?" Chuck asked, leaning back in his chair. Sarah shrugged, came over, sat in his lap, and gave him a soft kiss. "What about the 'on the DL' rule?"

"Are you telling me Morgan is going to keep it secret?" Sarah asked him.

"We're screwed," Chuck replied, leaning in for another kiss, and not really caring if he was screwed.

}o{

Chuck sat in the board room with Jack, having just watched the presentation Sarah had given. He looked over at Jack, who was grinning, and then back to Sarah, who had her own grin. "You want me to start a game division?"

"I want you to be the creative director," Sarah explained. "The actual people who produce the game, we'll find them. But you have brilliant ideas, and I know that was your plan out of college. I mean, what could go wrong?"

"Why do you do that?" Chuck asked, groaning, and leaning forward, putting his head in his hands.

"What have I done wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I signed something with Bryce," Chuck replied.

"What did you sign?" Jack asked. Chuck got up, walked to his office, grabbed the paper that he had cursed every day since Bryce deserted him, and walked back into the conference room. He handed it to Jack. Jack read it and handed it to Sarah. Sarah read it and looked up at him. "You schnook," Jack muttered.

"Let me guess," Sarah said softly. "You're staying out of it?" Jack chuckled.

}o{

"So, the first idea I had was a group of women spies from different agencies, doing detective work, spy work, and each having different specialties," Chuck began.

"In cat suits?" Bryce asked, a glint in his eye.

"Why the hell would they be in cat suits?" Chuck asked. "I mean maybe someone who was breaking into a room with lasers mounted on the walls or something, but I was thinking something, oh I don't know, PRACTICAL, LIKE BDUS!" Chuck retorted.

Sarah snorted. Bryce glared at her. "Don't like it," Bryce said.

"Well, we do," Sarah replied. "And according to the contract you signed whoever is offered a deal first gets refusal rights. If you want your name off this project, Bryce, all other programs or games Chuck makes going forward will not have to include you."

Bryce grabbed the paper out of Sarah's hand, Chuck grabbed it out of Bryce's, giving him a look, and Sarah grabbed it out of his. "Boys," she said. "If this is going to work, Bryce, you have to go along with Chuck."

"Fine," Bryce replied. "Can we at least use some exotic locales?"

"I like that," Chuck said, getting into creating the game. "What did you have in mind?"

"What about Paris?" Bryce asked. "I'd tell you about all the amazing things, but we had a mission at night, and then I met Sarah there, and I really didn't get to see any more of that." Chuck raised his head to catch Bryce's smirk.

"Really, Bryce?" Sarah asked. "Let's stick to the game. I think we need a narcissistic asshole to be the main bad guy."

"We could call him Bruce," Chuck said, looking at Bryce.

"Probably have some really computer-smart guy, who's easily manipulated in real life, to be his boot-licker," Bryce replied. "Call him Charles."

Chuck stood up, and Bryce stood up across from him. "You know what I think?"

"Why would you think I care?" Bryce asked, leaning forward, putting his hands on the desk in front of him. Chuck mimicked his pose.

"I don't think Bruce should be the bad guy," Chuck began. Bryce smirked. "Bryce should be the screw-up agent that the female team has to follow, to clean up all the messes that he has made. What do you think of that, Bryce?"

Bryce glared, pushed away from the table, and walked toward the door. "My name is off of this," Bryce said. He stopped at the door. "Last chance, Sarah."

"Promise?" she asked, not even looking at him. Bryce walked out.

A second later, he walked back in. "You can't seriously want to spend the rest of your life here, with him," Bryce said, gesturing toward Chuck.

"Rest of my life?" Sarah asked. "I have no idea, Bryce. We've just started this, so I don't know how it will go. But you know what, he chose me. In that moment, when you ran, he chose me. He chose to be with me when it threatened his life, he chose to be with me when it would have literally been safer not to. He chose me every single time, and you never have chosen me. You have come to me when it's convenient. So, are the two of us forever? I have no idea, it's too soon for that. But I do know I mean something to him, and he means more to me than you ever did."

"You'll be sorry," Bryce said.

"The only way we'll be sorry is if you don't do your job, so, please, go do it. Like you're supposed to do," Sarah said. Bryce walked out. Sarah spun to Chuck. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Sarah, I don't expect you to say we're forever," Chuck began.

"I know you don't expect me too, but what if I want us to be?" she asked. Chuck's mouth was on the floor.

}o{

"Em," Jack said, getting up from his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Vivian brought Molly and me to see you," Emma said, entering Jack's office. He came around his desk, hugged, and kissed her.

"Want to see what I've been doing all morning?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. She gave him a look, but nodded. He walked her over to his computer monitor, and hit a button. Emma watched Bryce, Chuck, and Sarah, and Chuck's attempt to pick his jaw off the ground.

"Their children will be quite tall," Emma said, grinning, while watching them.

Jack snorted. "Wait," he said, and then Sarah kissed him, and Jack reached over and turned off the monitor. "It never got past PG, but they are having a terrible time with their cover."

"How long did it last?" Emma asked.

"Morgan asked me before I sat down if I knew about what was going on?" Jack replied, smirking.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Emma said. "Let's go have lunch," she said, pulling on his suit jacket. A few minutes later they were in the cafeteria. "Jack," she said, laughing.

Jack shook his head, watching his daughter and Chuck sit close together at a table, barely eating, just watching each other. "How about you get us some food and I'll remind these two." Emma nodded, and Jack walked over to them. "Mind if I join you two?"

"Dad," Sarah said, startled.

"Mr.… Jack," Chuck replied.

"Listen you two, you keep this up, Charlie here might as well start calling me Dad at work." Chuck reddened. "You two are terrible at this."

"I don't know what you mean," Sarah began.

"Morgan, and cameras in the conference room," Jack said, before Sarah couldn't walk back what she was going to say.

"It's my fault," Chuck said. "I smelled like her shampoo."

"I don't need to hear this," Jack muttered.

"I mean, what am I supposed to do, when she kisses me, push her away?"

"You aren't helping," Jack continued.

"Oh look, here's Mom," Chuck finished. Jack gave him a flat look, making Sarah burst out into laughter.

"Chuck, just remember, he's a cheapskate," Emma said. Chuck gave her a confused look. "When you start to plan your wedding." Chuck's eyes grew huge. "I'm just messing with you," Emma said.

"Yeah, Sarah's already planned it," Jack replied. Chuck looked at Sarah, who was staring blatantly at her food. Chuck looked back to Jack. "Not so funny now is it… Son?"

* * *

A/N: That Jack, I tell you...as you can see everything is FINE. Reviews and PMs are amazing, leave one if you would. Talk to you soon.

EDC


	11. Ch 11, Morgan's Advice

A/N: It's a good thing there's no Barstow in this fic, right...right? EDC WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I'd gladly write for the relaunch of the show.

* * *

"I saw Bryce storm away earlier," Jack said to Sarah, trying to save Chuck from dying of embarrassment.

"He gave up his part of the contract," Sarah replied. "Probably best he did. One more crack about Chuck, and he would have given up some teeth, courtesy of my fist." Chuck just stared at her. "Sorry, I know you're not a fan of violence."

"That may have been the hottest thing I've ever heard in my life," Chuck said, not even thinking where they were, or who was around.

"Chuck," Emma said, bringing him back into the moment. "Remember your cover!"

"Aw, don't worry, Emma," Jack said, taking a drink and smirking. He put his drink down, and looked at his daughter and the man he thought would soon be his son-in-law. "He would say that regardless if they were dating or not."

"He's right," Chuck replied, shrugging. Sarah burst out laughing.

"Can I say how refreshing it is that you don't have the insecurities about my daughter being who she is, like some men?"

"Mrs. Burton, the most amazing, kick-ass woman I've ever met, cares for me for who I am. Why wouldn't she deserve the same?"

"I was wrong," Jack said, shaking his head. "They may get married before the end of the day."

"You seem awfully determined to make me your son-in-law," Chuck retorted, making Jack choke on his drink from laughter.

"You done, Dad?" Sarah asked. Jack looked at his daughter, and saw she was truly happier than she had been for the longest time.

"Harassing him, yes. Figuring out how to stop Riley, not even close," Jack replied. He looked over at Chuck. "Don't worry, once we get Riley, you can just move into the house and see her." Chuck turned red.

"Maybe I'm not done harassing you yet?" Jack added, a smirk on his face.

}o{

Chuck sat in his office, unable to concentrate on work, other worries on his mind. He had spun his chair around, and was looking out the window. "Proud of you, buddy," came the voice behind him. Chuck spun his chair, and saw Morgan standing there, grinning at him. He laid a paper on the table, an advertisement for an apartment circled. "Time for you to fly."

"Are you about to sing REO Speedwagon?" Chuck asked.

"Hey, _Hi Infidelity_ is severely underrated," Morgan retorted.

"Wasn't that on _You Can Tune a Piano but You Can't Tuna Fish_?" Chuck replied.

Morgan stood their quietly for a second. "That is the most insane name for an album ever."

"As weird as, _I Like It When You Sleep, For You Are So Beautiful, Yet So Unaware Of It_, by The 1975?"

Morgan stood there staring at him. "Has kissing her opened up a part of your brain, and now you're accessing weird facts?"

"Possibly," Chuck replied. "Now here's the weird question: How did you know I was thinking about moving?"

"I figured knowing you, it was a matter of time before you and your lady would need a place of your own," Morgan replied, shrugging. "What can I say, I know my Chuck."

"You do," Sarah said, from behind him, making him jump. "And I'm glad I found you."

"Me?" Morgan asked, pointing toward himself. "But you have Chuck."

"Morgan, she doesn't mean like that," Chuck said, shaking his head.

"You can't be too careful, Dude. The beard… it gets them every time."

"Out of curiosity, what would happen if you shaved it off?" Sarah asked. Both men recoiled in fear. "Sorry, just a question, won't happen again." She found it adorable that they had reacted in the exact same way, in the exact same moment.

"Morgan, would you like to join Chuck's video game division?" Morgan wiped away a tear as Sarah gave Chuck a look, wondering what she had just done.

"It would be my honor," he said, backing out of the office. "You two… you're the best!" Chuck watched him go.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Chuck asked.

"Apparently, made a small, bearded man cry," Sarah retorted. She picked up the paper, looking at what was circled. "What's this?"

"Morgan thinks we should get an apartment together," Chuck said to her. Sarah locked eyes with Chuck. "Probably really too quick, but Morgan, he has his own timeline in his head."

Sarah nodded. "Well, I need to check on… things."

"Yep, me too," Chuck replied. Sarah left his office.

}o{

Two days later, Jack clapped his hand on Morgan's shoulder and marched him to his office. The entire time, Morgan was protesting. Jack led him inside, shut the door, and gently, but firmly, placed Morgan in a seat.

"PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME!" Morgan begged.

"Now why would I fire you, Grimes?" Jack asked, sitting on the corner of his desk, looking directly across at Morgan Grimes.

"I don't know, but there's no good reason to get called in here," Morgan countered.

"I'm asking you for your help," Jack began.

Morgan straightened and smiled. "Oh _realllly_?"

"I'm thinking you need to be in charge of game development scheduling," Jack began.

"I like this," Morgan said nodding.

"All I need to know is WHAT DID YOU DO TO MESS UP CHUCK AND SARAH?!"

Morgan's eyes were wide, and he was leaning back against chair. "So, they aren't sleeping in the same bed?" Jack shook his head. "They've stopped having sex?" Jack shook his head, with a disgusted look on his face. "Then, what's wrong?"

"They quit talking after you left Chuck's office the other day," Jack explained.

"How do you know that, and what do you mean not talk?" Morgan asked.

Jack pointed at the monitor. "I may have followed everyone on the security cameras, trying to figure this out. Emma is upset, and I don't like Emma being upset." Morgan nodded. "And as for talking, I mean they talk, but not about important stuff."

"I mean, I congratulated them, and showed Chuck an empty apartment in the newspaper. I-"

"You did what?" Jack asked. He shook his head as Morgan started to speak, and put his thumb and first finger to his head as if to rub away tension.

"Oh," Morgan replied, realizing what he might have done. "I didn't say they should move in _together_." Jack moved his hand and stared at Morgan. "I did say perhaps he needed a place where he and his lady could spend some time alone."

"Get out," Jack said softly.

"Am I fired?" Morgan asked. Jack shook his head. "About that promotion?"

"OUT!"

Morgan fled. Jack looked up at the ceiling. "I may have to get involved."

}o{

"Darlin," Jack said a little while later, standing in front of Sarah's door. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Sarah replied, making it sound like a question. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Chuck's idiot friend," Jack said, coming in and sitting down.

"Hey, I like the beard."

"So, you like the fact that he told your boyfriend you two need to get a place, together? That isn't causing an issue?"

"Oh," Sarah replied, looking away. "That."

"Yeah, that," Jack said, leaning forward. "Darlin, what's the problem?"

"Dad, it's been two weeks," Sarah replied. She held up two fingers. "Two."

"Huh… well, maybe the schnook should sleep in a different bed," Jack offered.

"Naeiou," Sarah replied, drawing it out. "It's just… you can't…"

"Fall in love that quick?" Jack offered. Sarah nodded. "Did I ever tell you about me and your Mom?" She shook her head, intrigued.

"I met your mom right before Christmas, when she came back from her college's winter break. We saw each other a few times over Christmas, went on a few dates, and then she went back to school. Both of us promised the other we would make this long-distance thing work."

He grinned, lost in the memories. "She was there two weeks, and I was calling her daily. You had to pay for long-distance back then, and… well… let's just say I ran up a whale of a bill over those two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Sarah asked. Jack nodded, grinning.

"She came home after two weeks. She missed me." Jack's grin grew. "She missed me and was depressed, so she came home, and sat out the rest of that semester. Within another two weeks, we were engaged."

"That's six weeks, Dad," Sarah said.

"Darlin, we didn't see each other anything like you two have. We weren't stuck in a situation where you had to trust the other like you two are. Sometimes, you freaking know." Jack sat back. "Do you know?"

She sat there quietly, and barely nodded. "Is he the one?" She squirmed, and grinned a little, nodding. "Then what's the problem Darlin?"

"It seems a bit like a fairy tale," Sarah replied. "And what if he doesn't feel the way I do?"

Jack nodded a second. "Look, there are people I know that take a long time to figure out that they want to be together and married, and there are couples who it does seem like a fairy tale. Where ever you fall on that spectrum, please make sure you fall there, because that is what works for the two of you."

"So, you don't think we're ready, and you've just been messing with us?" she asked.

"Oh, hell no. You two are ready, Darlin. You are both looking for that special someone."

Sarah sat there a second. "What about the other part?"

"You need to talk to him, but also… you're kind of stuck in the safe house for a bit," Jack reminded her.

"I know, I know," Sarah sighed.

"Talk to him," Jack pleaded. He stood up, walked over, and she stood to hug him. "Just be happy." He turned and left her office.

"I hate it when I have to get involved."

}o{

"Got a second?" Sarah asked.

"Always for you, "Chuck replied, and then realizing what he said, snapped his mouth shut.

"We can't do that," Sarah said to him. He looked confused. "We can't not say what we feel, like you wanting to get an apartment together."

"I didn't say I didn't…" His voice trailed off, as he got a look. He huffed. "Fine, I need to get out of Ellie's when this is over, and I would like it if we looked, together."

"Fair enough," Sarah replied. "What if we look together, but sometimes I might stay at my parents' house?" She paused. "Does that make me sound… I don't know, afraid of commitment? Because I'm not, Chuck. I just don't want to rush us, but… Chuck…" She took a deep breath.

"Sarah," Chuck began, before she could speak. "I'm taking this at whatever speed you need. I have been living with my sister for a long time, since Jill dumped me. It's time for me to… fly," he said, a grin on his face.

She leaned forward, and put her hands on the desk. "I'm learning to fly," she countered. Chuck grinned, and leaned forward. "But if I'm really honest," she said shyly, "if we could get a place together… I might stay there every night."

"I'd like that," Chuck said, moving even closer.

"It's so nice to see your platonic relationship be so close," Jack said, walking by. Sarah chuckled, and Chuck gave a flat look in Jack's direction.

"He just can't stay out of it, can he?" Sarah asked him.

"Nope," Chuck replied. "But if I'm honest, anyone that points me in your direction, I can't be too mad at.

* * *

A/N: Thank God Bryce is gone… wait… Bryce isn't gone, is he?


	12. Ch 12, Seven Habits

A/N: Okay, admission time, the end of chapter 8 was originally written months ago. It was the beginning of a fic I have buried on my computer called Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael. It started with that… scene, and then flashed back to the beginning which was the story of a civilian CIA contractor who got burnt and was on the run, trying to protect the man who was being framed for creating and stealing a top-secret project. The event in which that scene took place was a high-end hotel where a huge trade show or convention was taking place.

I got to talking to another author today on twitter and he reminded me I write Sarah very Covey like, begin with the end in mind. That's when it hit me. Like a sledgehammer. So with that, I hope you enjoy Ch 12, Seven Habits

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I am trained in Covey, but I never got certified to train.

* * *

"Out of the question," Sarah said, glaring at her father.

"I am right here you know," Chuck said, earning a glare from Sarah. "Well, I am."

"This isn't about you," Sarah said, turning back to her father.

Jack looked over at Chuck, and then back to Sarah. "It is exactly about him."

"UGH!" Sarah huffed. "You know what I mean, Dad! Yes, it would be great to go there, get some knowledge, but it is out of the question, for safety reasons."

"I'm going," Chuck said, sitting up tall. Sarah turned to him slowly, and Jack didn't even bother trying to hide the amusement on his face. She just stared at him. There was no menacing look, she just stared. Beads of sweat popped out the top of his head. She continued to stare. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Wouldn't it look normal if the head of the new division and the… what exactly is you title? Sarah? Dear? Please quit staring at me."

"She's the President, I'm the CEO," Jack answered.

"And I'm under her?" Chuck asked. Jack didn't answer, he just blinked. "Because before, you said I was her equal."

"Not a damn word," Sarah nearly growled at Jack, who finally blinked and went back to looking amused. She turned to Chuck. "You are my equal," she said softly, taking his hand."

"We still talking about my company?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face.

"I swear I am gonna murder you some day," she said, shaking her head.

Chuck's eyebrows raised. "Oh, you thought the 'under you' meant…" Chuck swallowed, pressed his lips together and turned red.

"If we ever sold lipstick, I think that should be our signature shade," Jack said, grinning.

Sarah locked eyes with him and gave him a tiny head nod. "Sorry, Jack," Chuck began. "It's the things your daughter does, that make me turn that color." Jack nearly choked on his coffee. "We done?"

"Yep," Jack replied. "Charlie, you are the Director of Operations and the Director of Entertainment."

"He keeps me very entertained," Sarah quipped. Jack mocked glared at her.

"You are to do what you do, help get the video game side going, and make sure everyone is where they need to be, mentally, to make this place go. Basically, what you've been doing. You'll work hand-in-hand with Sarah." Sarah took his hand, never taking her eyes off her father. "You are such a petulant child." Sarah dropped her lip, and pouted at him. "That's what you have to deal with Charlie."

"I always make sure she's _mprhph_," Chuck began, stopping because Sarah's hand was over his mouth. He turned to her and she was shaking her head, a grin on her face.

"Don't," she said. "Just don't." She moved her hand from his face.

"Go with me to the conference," he said softly. "I need to do this right, Sarah. I need to do this, for everything your whole family has done for me."

Sarah just gazed at him. "You sell my plane?"

"Nope," Jack answered.

"Your plane?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded. "That has to cost… you know what, never mind."

Jack grinned at Chuck. "We'll gladly tell you." Chuck shook his head. "You know, I can book you two a room under one of my old aliases I used to use when I traveled to Chicago."

"You know what, we'll go commercial to Chicago under our names, there and back, and then put us in the hotel under the aliases," Sarah said. "I've got some friends that wouldn't mind playing bodyguard."

"Oh God, you are gonna marry him," Jack said, lowering his drink.

"What don't I know?" Chuck asked, concerned.

}o{

_Chicago_

"No, Carina, we're good, we don't want to go dancing," Sarah said. The conference had gone well, and they were supposed to head home in the morning. "You and Z go out, I got it from here."

She giggled, making Chuck look up from the book he received, and smile. Part of him ached with how much joy she brought him.

"Yeah, I am fond of the big nerd." That's when he saw it; the mask slid up. "Yeah, well, we're figuring things out," she said and then cleared her throat, the universal sign to change the subject. "Next time, I'll go out with you." She glanced over at Chuck. "Bye."

"You know, I'm safe here by myself, if you want to go," Chuck told her.

"No," she replied, blowing out a breath. "I know what those two will do. They will tease me mercilessly about falling in love." Chuck blinked, as she was staring at the TV, not realizing what she said. He turned it over in his mind a few times.

"I'm sorry, will you say that again, and slower?" Chuck asked. She turned to him. "What, that's who they are. It has nothing to do with you, it has to do with who they think I am."

"Sarah, you just said they will tease you for falling in love," Chuck pointed out. Sarah stared at him a second, and then gave a slight shrug.

"I did say that," she replied, keeping her gaze on him.

"I see," he said, not sure if she was going any further or not. He figured she had slipped, and apparently, she had, but not in the way he thought. "Okay then." He didn't know what to do, so he picked up his binder again.

"What did you think of the conference?" She asked, knowing why she asked, and knowing he knew she was asking to change the subject.

"I mean, it's all common sense, but…" Chuck shrugged. "I think they used big or uncommon words where they didn't have to, in order to make it seem…"

"Chuck, they're trying to make money. Of course they did their best to aggrandize it," Sarah replied, laughing. She came over and joined him on the bed, to look at it.

"So, give me your version, because I understand you better. You get me," Chuck said. "And if you want to put your hair up and some glasses on to do the teacher thing, I am SOOOOOO okay with that."

She grinned at him and raised an eyebrow. "Got a librarian fetish there, Bartowski?"

"You know that I know. You're asking me that, just to make it come true if I do," Chuck replied. She gave a slow shrug that nearly made him convulse. "Yes."

"Noted," she said, and turned to the book, amusement still covering her features. "Like the first one: _Be Proactive_… I would have called this, _No secrets, No Lies._" Chuck thought about that. "When we met, we didn't tell the whole truth."

"No one does," Chuck replied.

"Kids do," Sarah said softly. "Molly knew what I was thinking, feeling, and if I had told you the truth, and asked for your number, we would have avoided a lot of our issues that first week."

"Mhm," Chuck hummed. "Okay, my sexy educator, #2, _Begin with the end in mind_."

She reached over, took his chin in the crook of her index finger, and swung his head gently in her direction. "I want to grow old with you," she said softy. "I would have called it _Mission Objective._"

"So, when you saw me that day, I wasn't just a Bunny call in your head," Chuck offered. She slowly shook her head.

"Was that for the joke, or how you felt?" She didn't move a muscle. "It was both, wasn't it?" She nodded. He cleared his throat. "_Put first things first_."

"_Target Lock_," she replied, shrugging. "When your job is a sniper, you snipe someone, regardless of the conditions around you."

You're really good at this," Chuck said, leaning over and kissing her jaw.

"Nope," she said, gently pulling away. "You are on the secondary objective."

"What's my punishment?" he asked, still trying to get at her jaw.

"You are weird, and you know it." The smile said she knew it, and liked it.

He sighed dramatically and flipped the page. "Okay, _Seek first to understand, then be understood._"

"_Know your enemy,_" Sarah said, shrugging. "And I know that sounds bad, but if you worry about being understood first, you can become embattled. Cole and Lou ring a bell?"

"Moving on," Chuck said, his eyebrows raised. "Okay, how about, _Win/Win_?"

Sarah was quiet for a bit. "That one is hard. In my old line of work, usually someone is always in a place of power, and it becomes the terms someone else can live with. Most of the time, someone is not happy with those terms. You got anything, nerd?"

"_I love you_," Chuck said softly. "That's gotta be a win/win, because no matter how you feel about me, you now know someone loves you, and I know you know how I fe-"

"I love you," she said, as she pushed down on his far shoulder, pushing him back on the bed and kissing him.

"Hey, that's not putting first things first," Chuck argued.

"Synergize, would be for the greater good, the two of us _combining _forces would help a lot of people," Sarah said, kissing him between words.

"I'm not sure how that kind of combining would help others," Chuck murmured, his face being attacked.

"Hush," she said, nipping at his lip. "_Sharpen the saw_ would be _R&R_, and I'm about to sharpen your saw."

"Oh lord," he murmured, but he got control of the situation. "Sarah, I think before we do this, we ought to talk about beginning with the end in mind." She raised an eyebrow. "NOT THAT!" She giggled, and bit her bottom lip, making him squirm.

"And what is your endgame, Mr. Bartowski?"

"For you to be Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck blurted out. Sarah stared at him, not sure what to say.

}o{

_The next morning_

Chuck was watching the security line, when a guard walked up to him. Sarah said she had something to take care of, and had left him alone for a few minutes.

"Mr. Bartowski," the guard said. "You need to come with me."

}o{

_Burbank later that morning_

"Mr. Burton!" Anna said, bursting into his office.

"I tried to stop her, Sir," Daphne yelled, never moving from her desk.

"What is it, Anna," realizing she was quite upset, and not bothering to correct her that it was Jack.

"It's Chuck and Sarah… they aren't on the plane," Anna said. "I can't find them anywhere. They're gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" Jack asked.

"There's no digital footprint of them, anywhere," Anna replied.

The color drained out of Jack's face. "Get me Cole."

* * *

A/N: *EDC turns to the camera and shrugs*


	13. Ch 13, This isn't on the DL

A/N: Still smirking.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck

* * *

_24 hours later_

He awoke, the right side of his body trapped. He looked down at the left side, and saw that he was marked; claimed, some would call it. He looked up at the face that was studying his.

"Any regrets?" He shook his head. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "You understand what you have to do?" He wasn't happy with the idea. "Before you start with what you're about to say, I need to tell you something." He was silent. "Mrs. Bartowski needs to tell Mr. Bartowski that she loves him. She also needs to tell him the rings change nothing… on, or off, I'm yours."

"I'm yours, as well," he said, his throat raspy.

"Something wrong, Mr. Bartowski?" Sarah asked, a salacious smirk on her face. "Are we low on… fluids?"

"Woman… get over here," he said, pulling himself up to her, meeting her with a kiss. She giggled, and moved her body against his, making his eyes flutter.

"Now that I have your attention," she began.

"You always have my attention," he blurted out, making her grin.

"Listen, your compliments are gonna get us in trouble," she said, kissing his neck.

"That's not the warning you think it is."

"Oh, I'm aware," she said, pulling away. She sat up, the covers falling off her nude form. He looked up to her face, and saw her fighting with herself not to laugh. "Tired of looking at me already… Chuck?"

"Never," he said.

"Okay, so we're gonna do this quick, because after that, what we're gonna do is not gonna be quick… FOCUS!" she said snapping her fingers.

"Where, for the love of God, WHERE?" She fell back down on top of him, her eyes locked on his, her lips inches from his. "Hi," he said softly. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"So, what's the official story you're going to tell my dad?"

"You got spooked, something felt wrong at the airport," Chuck began. She ground against him. "That did NOT feel wrong."

"Focus," she teased.

"I am trying," he said, diving in for a kiss, and then pulled away, leaving her breathless. "You went with your old secret service training, rented a private plane under an alias, and we flew to Vegas. We hid out for a day, and now I'm calling in from our hotel to inform your dad, because that is the protocol you two worked out. You are driving us home because you're bossy like that-"

"You like it," she breathed into his ear, and then nipped at it.

"So much," he murmured. "Did I forget anything?"

"I haven't heard you say, "I love you Mrs. Bartowski" this morning," Sarah reminded him.

"I'm more of an action guy," Chuck said, winking. He leaned in to kiss her, and paused. "I love you, Mrs. Bartowski."

"You better say that daily, Sport," Sarah said, as he began to kiss her neck.

}o{

A little while later, Chuck and Sarah checked out of the honeymoon suite they had used, under another assumed name, and headed back to the normal hotel room they rented under the Charles moniker, via ride-share. "I'm really glad we went to the Seven Habits conference, so I learned how to really start with the end in mind," Chuck said, leaning over to her. She never looked at him, just smirked and pushed him away. "But seriously, that had to cost some money."

She shrugged. "You're worth it." He was silent and she looked over at him, tears in his eyes. "Hey, you are," she said, wrapping her hands around his arm. "So, three things: First, I KNOW you want to get my dad back about the marriage thing, but you can't tell him."

"Got it," Chuck said, nodding. "And that may have been the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Well, get used to them," Sarah said softly. "I've got lots to say." He ducked his head at the compliment. "Number two, I need the ring back." He nodded, pulled it off, and handed it to her. She took hers off, put them both in a pouch, in her purse, and clasped it shut. "Number three, I am not going apartment hunting with you."

Chuck nodded. "Got it, I mean even after-" She laid a finger on his lips, stopping him.

"We're going house hunting, mister." Chuck beamed.

"Extra bedroom, in case Molly stays over?" Chuck asked. Sarah shrugged, but the grin was threating to split her face. "Or what if… you know."

"Be proactive," she said, still not looking at him, but knowing what she was doing to him.

"What if it's one of ours occupying that room?"

Sarah turned to him, eyeing him. "Chuck… I'm sorry," she began, and the smile on his face fell. "Don't you mean _when_ it's one of ours occupying that room?" Chuck's eyes widened. "I'm going to enjoy doing that to you the rest of our lives."

"I'm going to enjoy you doing it to me for the rest of our lives," Chuck countered, waggling his eyebrows at her. "Sarah… do we have to keep this a secret?"

"Chuck, we are still living in protective custody. We're supposed to keep dating on the down-low at work, so what do you think would happen if they found out we're married?"

"But… can't we tell your family?" Chuck asked.

"Okay… you tell Molly. It will be amazing, I promise, but what happens when she comes into the office and announces it to everyone? Because you KNOW she will." Chuck winced. "Oh, I know… let's tell Ellie, and tell her to be quiet about it… or Morgan." Chuck gave a dramatic sigh and then looked over at Sarah. She gave him a soft smile and she cupped her hand around his face. "Baby, I want to yell it off the top of the building, but we can't. As soon as we can, we will, I promise."

"Okay," Chuck replied. "I just hope I don't say anything."

"Me too," Sarah agreed, but wondered if it would be so bad.

}o{

_Burton Industries_

Jack was pacing in his office, watching an old cell phone. He always made sure it was charged, because his daughter told him to. He joked with her about a lot, but when it came to security and judgment calls about safety, or anything along those lines, Sarah had complete autonomy. The phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Good Morning, Little Darlin's Bakery," Jack answered.

"Do you have any apple pies for sale?" Chuck replied.

"Are you sure you don't mean pear?"

"No, apple," Chuck confirmed. Jack slumped in relief.

"You okay, Charlie?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, sorry to scare you, but Sarah's Spidey-Sense went off. We spent the night here. Sarah's renting a car, and we're driving from Vegas," Chuck replied. There was a pause. "And, I'm really sorry how much money you have to be dishing out for all of this."

"Kid, don't worry about it, just you two get home safe."

"Will do, Sir, we're heading straight for the house," Chuck informed Jack. "Sarah said to tell Casey and Cole, they'll know what to do." There was silence for a second. "You know I don't," he grumbled.

Jack laughed. "So, this was all Sarah's idea, huh? Listen, Kid, when Sarah says be cautious, be cautious."

"I do, Jack."

"I bet you do. See you soon Kid." Jack hung up and smiled. He put the phone back where he always kept it, and found his personal cell phone. "Cole, they're okay. If you don't mind, I'd like to have lunch with my wife if she's available." Jack listened for a moment and grinned. "See you soon." He got up and walked out to Anna's desk. "Anna, you've known Chuck a while, right?"

"A long time, Jack," Anna replied.

"If Chuck had to go into hiding, what alias would he use?" Anna gave him a look. "Look, don't tell me, but do me a favor. Check all the honeymoon suites in Las Vegas, and tell me if that name's registered there."

"I mean, I can, and you'd be surprised how easy it would be… but… Jack, a credit card is required," Anna said, surprised.

"Anna, listen, she cares about him, so the first thing she would do in this situation is make him a cover identity. And if she did, she would make them a married couple, because that way she could be close to him."

Anna was frowning. "But, Jack, the phone call didn't come from the same hotel as the one I found the alias." She started typing.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"They use a web-based security system, which allows me to hack into… Jack," she said, pointing to the screen, of Chuck carrying Sarah across the threshold. She gave him a look.

"I'm sure it's just for the cover." The look on Anna's face showed doubt. "Fast forward, and see when they come out," Jack said, grinning. Anna did, and Jack looked at the two as they left the room. There was something about them, the way they were so close together… "Zoom in there," he said.

She paused the video, and zoomed in. "What is that on his finger?"

"Part of a cover I'm sure," Jack replied, sitting back, and nodding. "She did good keeping him safe. I knew what to look for. That is the only reason I found them."

"But the two hotels?" Anna began.

"Done to throw someone off their tracks," Jack explained. He saw the elevator door open and stood. "I need to go see if that fine lady would accompany me to lunch."

Anna laughed as Jack hurried over to his office. He slung his arm around her shoulder. "Darlin', I'm so glad your here."

"I am too," Emma replied, smirking. They walked into his office, and she shut the door. "I was right, wasn't I?" Jack rolled his eyes, pulled his wallet out, and put a five-dollar bill in her hand. "Ah, sweet victory over Jack Burton."

"I'll give you that, but I'm not 100% sure," Jack said, walking over to his chair. Emma gave him a look, and sat across from him.

"Two hotels?" Jack nodded. "Under his identity he created?" Jack nodded again. "Rings?" Jack nodded a third time. "Did you find the certificate?" He spun the computer screen around, and she laughed. "Exactly what are you not sure about?"

"Oh, they're married," Jack said with a grin. "I'm just not 100% sure he won't tell before she does."

Emma laughed. "Those two fools think they're going to fool everyone." Suddenly Jack's door opened, and Bryce stepped through.

"Well come on in, Bryce. To what do I owe the honor of seeing you today?"

"I just wanted to let you know to prepare yourself for your daughter leaving," Bryce began.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Emma, we need to prepare."

"I'll get right on that," she said drolly.

Bryce continued. "I'm going to go fix this problem, and help Sarah remember how much fun it was, how great our life was, and she will join me in the CIA."

"Guess I better start packing her bags," Jack replied.

"Laugh all you want," Bryce began, but Jack held a hand up begging off.

"Bryce, I agree, she's going to be moving on soon." He nodded as if he was accepting the inevitable. "I suspect she'll move out and on to bigger and better things."

Bryce nodded, pleased. "I just felt I should warn you." He turned, closed the door, and left.

"I mean, she'll be moving in with her husband Chuck," Jack continued, as Emma laughed.

"Perhaps we should stop him," Emma said.

"Emma, darlin', don't you know?" He asked with a grin. "I don't get involved." Emma threw back her head and laughed.

* * *

A/N: What a cliffhanger….most of you guessed it. DC


	14. Ch 14, Back Home

A/N: I'm so glad Jack's staying out of things….Ch 14, Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"How was the conference?" Jack asked, scooping out green beans from the bowl to his plate, and passing the bowl.

"Good," Sarah chirped. "It's always nice to get a refresher on material, and then afterward, Chuck and I compared notes."

"Seems I didn't get the same notes she did," Chuck replied, widening his eyes and making everyone laugh. "Luckily, I had an amazing teacher who helped me better understand the concepts."

Jack put his elbows on the table and placed one hand over the other. "Like what?"

"Win/Win," Chuck replied. "I'm so used to thinking that I have to compromise, or that I'm winning by letting everyone else have what they want. I realize now that for me to have a successful transaction, I need to get something out of it." He paused, as he set down his fork he had been holding. "They're all very basic concepts, and nothing that is earth shattering, but to actually put them into action…"

"Common sense isn't that common," Jack said, grinning. "Speaking of no common sense, Bryce stopped by today." Emma snorted, and nearly choked on her food. "You should be warned, Charlie, he's going to try and win Sarah back."

"That should be… interesting," Chuck replied, not looking at Sarah, but feeling her lightly kicking his foot. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw her twisting her lips toward him, in an attempt to hold back a grin. Chuck couldn't resist, and turned to her. "He's probably gonna try really hard this time."

"Be still my heart," Sarah deadpanned, taking a bite of mashed potatoes and chewing, slowly.

"I did tell him I expect Sarah to move out of the house soon," Jack said. Chuck looked over at him, as did Sarah, the smiles off their faces. Jack continued to grin. "I figured you two would be apartment hunting soon."

"No," Chuck said shaking his head, making Emma and Jack's eyes widen. Sarah turned toward him giving him a look. "With the housing market being what it is, it's probably a good time to buy a house." Chuck wasn't sure how Sarah could both smile _and_ give him a look that said she was going to murder him… preform CPR to bring him back to life… and murder him again. But she did.

"That's pretty smart Charlie… don't you think, Darlin'?" Jack asked, turning his gaze to Sarah, the smirk returning.

"It has its advantages," Sarah replied.

"Oh, come on now, Sarah," Emma chided her. "You know how long I've been wanting to help you shop for furnishings."

"You could just buy a new house," Sarah retorted.

"And leave ours?" Jack asked, looking slightly insulted. "Never."

"I know, heaven forbid," Sarah said, shaking her head, but smiling.

"You can't leave," the little voice piped up. Chuck turned to Molly. "You can't leave me."

"Sweetie, you can come visit me," Sarah promised.

"This sounds like it's a done deal," Jack said. Sarah's eyes locked with Chuck, and he swore he saw her mouth barely move and mouth _murder you_. Sarah turned back to her dad.

"Someone really smart said, when you know you know," Sarah replied, smiling at Jack. She took Chuck's hand and squeezed, maybe a little harder than necessary.

"So, if you know, then go for it," Jack said, stabbing a few green beans on his fork, putting them in his mouth and chewing on them. "Just don't forget the prenup."

Sarah nearly dropped her fork, and Chuck stopped his fork, mid-flight to his mouth. "What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"I mean, and Charlie, don't take this personally, but he hasn't got anything, so he just can't come in here without a prenup," Jack said. He turned to Emma. "These are really good."

"I found them at the farmer's market," Emma replied. She turned to Sarah, smiling. "We can have our lawyer draw one up."

"What?" Sarah said, her eyes blazing.

"Uh, Sarah," Chuck said, trying to take her hand and her slapping it away. He sat back, knowing he needed to stay out of this.

"It's nothing against him, but half the marriages these days end in divorce, and with his track record… sorry, Charlie."

Chuck just sat there, watching his wife slow burn and seeing the hint of a smile on Jack's face. It suddenly clicked. "Uh, Sarah."

"No, Chuck. They don't get to do this to you," Sarah began.

"Just stay out of it, Charlie," Jack advised, holding up a preventative hand. Chuck shook his head and sat back. "Listen, Darlin' we love him, we really do, and he makes you happy, but he's gotta sign a prenup."

"And if he doesn't?" Sarah asked, fury on her face.

"Take you out of the will," Jack said with a shrug.

"I see," Sarah said nodding. "I guess I'm out of the will." She pushed her chair back to stand. Chuck put his head in his hand. "There's something you really need to know. I love him, and I am spending the rest of my life with him."

"Sarah, they know," Chuck said softly. Jack was laughing at Chuck, when Sarah was looking at Emma, and his face returning to solemn when Sarah was looking at Jack.

"He has been nothing but wonderful to all of us," Sarah continued. "And, how, HOW you can say those things, after all the ways you tried to build him up, only to undercut him, to make him seem less than you or me or anyone because of his past experiences… Dad…"

"Sarah, he knows," Chuck said louder, before she said something she regretted.

Sarah spun on him. "WHAT? What does he know?" Chuck pointed to the third finger on his left hand. Sarah blinked. Jack sat back, tears threating to pour out of his eyes from holding back the laughter. "Oh… OH!" her eyes widened, and she spun on _him_.

Jack reached under his plate and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He grinned at Sarah as he handed it to her. She unfolded it, and saw it was a copy of her marriage certificate. She dropped her arms to her side and looked at Jack. "How long were you going to let me go on?"

"He had your back," Jack said softly. "Just like he has since he met you, and always will."

"There's one thing I do hate, Jack," Chuck began.

"Son, if you were gonna ask me for her hand, be glad you didn't, because she would have kicked both of our asses," Jack replied. "Welcome to the family… you're home. And Ellie and her husband are welcome, too."

"Thank you, Sir," Chuck began. Jack gave him a slight glare. "I can call you Dad, if that's better."

"No, it's Jack," he said pointing at Chuck.

Chuck was being hugged from behind. "You can call me Mom anytime." Chuck's eyes teared up. "And if you don't want to, I understand." Chuck looked up at Sarah, who grabbed his hand.

"You are family, Chuck," Sarah said.

"What's going on?" Molly piped up.

Emma turned to Molly. "Chuck-bunny married your sister."

"HOW!?" she yelled. "I wasn't the flower girl!"

Jack grinned, and looked at Chuck. "Looks like you've got work to do, to make things right with your sister-in-law." Chuck clapped his hands at her, she hopped down off her chair, and climbed up to sit in his lap. "Looks like you also have no problem doing so."

}o{

Vivian came in, a look on her face that would have scared a thunderstorm. "Viv, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Bryce," she huffed. "He asked for permission to kill Riley." Sarah stared at Vivian. "They gave it to him. They have nothing that sticks to him, so they've sanctioned it."

"Uh, I'm super confused," Chuck admitted.

"Riley wanted to go legit years ago after taking control of the "Volkoff Empire," Vivian began.

"Her father played a Russian arms dealer to take down a bunch of terrorists, but Riley kept the whole thing going after "Volkoff" was shut down," Sarah explained.

"Right, so Riley realized the world he had trapped himself in, too late, and decided to go legit. That's when he approached Jack," Vivian continued.

"Was that the hands-less flashlight idea?" Jack asked. Everyone turned to him. "I kid you not, someone wanted me to back a flashlight you fastened to your shoulder, so your hands were free to, and I remember this like it was yesterday, "fold laundry in the dark."

"Who would fold laundry in the dark? Why wouldn't you turn on the light?" Chuck asked, flabbergasted.

"Riley was a great lawyer; a marketing genius, he was not," Jack agreed.

Chuck turned to Vivian. "So, where's Bryce now?"

"The last time he was seen, he was coming out of your building yesterday," Vivian said, looking at Jack.

"Oh, that was when he told me he was coming to win Sarah back," Jack replied, his grin returned.

"Fat chance of that ever happening," Vivian muttered.

"He _is_ an attractive fellow," Chuck replied, smirking. "So, you think he's gone dark before the mission?"

Vivian looked at Chuck and then over to Sarah. "Chuck," Sarah said gently. "Either he's dead, or Riley has him captured."

"No," Chuck said, just above a whisper. "No."

Sarah came over and gripped his arm. "It's his choice."

"I get that, and he's an idiot, but he doesn't deserve to die," Chuck muttered.

"We were so close to taking down so many of his clients and him," Vivian said. "We had them, their bank accounts, their new bank, the only thing we didn't have, was Riley."

Chuck turned to her. "You have all of his clients' info, and they all do business at the same bank?" Vivian nodded. "Any chance you have footage of Riley going into the bank?" Vivian nodded again. "Any way you could open a new account, and it all be in Riley's name?" Vivian nodded one more time. Chuck grinned. "Out of curiosity, what would happen if all of his clients' money disappeared from those bank accounts, and appeared in one with Riley's name on it?"

"He'd be screwed," Jack answered. "Possibly dead, and it couldn't happen to a nicer person."

"I mean that would be great, but how?" Vivian asked.

"If someone could do it, and it was slightly illegal, do you think you could get them a waiver, or the government to turn their head the other way?" Chuck asked. Sarah looked at him. "Any chance you'd be my bodyguard?"

"Every," Sarah replied. "But I need to know why I'd agree to any of this?"

"Would you want to spend the rest of your life with me, knowing I could have saved Bryce's life, but didn't?" Chuck replied. Sarah gave him a flat look, shook her head, and turned to Vivian.

"Do it," she said.

"Are you sure?" Vivian asked.

"No, but he is, and that's all I need," Sarah replied. Vivian nodded, and walked away, making a phone call. Sarah turned to him. "You owe me, Buster."

"New house?"

"That's just the starting point," Sarah replied.

"Why don't you take these negotiations downstairs, so I can stay out it," Jack interrupted.

Sarah gave him a look. "The next time you stay out it will be the first time," she said, dragging her husband down stairs.

"Your welcome," he called after her. "No one appreciates all I do for this family," he said to himself as he grinned.

* * *

A/N: Chuck going to save Bryce…this should be fine. Reviews are amazing. DC


	15. Ch 15, Chuck-Bunny to the Rescue

A/N: How many freaking times have I said, this was going to be a one-shot….*looks at stories* Wow…that many…that's on brand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Molly walked over to Chuck, and tapped his shoulder. "What's up short stuff?" he asked.

"Molly, Chuck needs-" Sarah began.

"It's okay," he said, picking her up, and putting her in his lap. Putting his arms around her, he typed like she wasn't even there. "This is no problem… well, for me. For Riley…" He trailed off and grinned.

"That's a lot of numbers," Molly said, watching the screen. "Can you count that high?"

"No," Chuck said with a small pout. "I flunked preschool."

"Do I need to teach you?" Molly asked.

"I wish you would," Chuck replied. "What's that number?"

"Eleventy hundred thousand million," Molly said.

"And that one?" Chuck asked.

"Forty billionty seventy jillion," Molly informed him.

"See, I thought that was forty jilliony seventy trillion," Chuck said with a slight sigh.

"It's okay, I'll teach you," Molly told him, and laid her head on his chest.

"So, are you getting a four bedroom and upsizing later, or going straight for five or six?" Jack asked, taking a sip of coffee. He stood beside Sarah as she watched Chuck.

Sarah slowly turned to her dad. "Excuse me?"

"Darlin', I don't know how to put this delicately… you made a few noises there with your sister sitting in your husband's lap, and I know that look." Jack glanced at Emma. "How do you think Molly came about?"

"Okay, you need to stop," Sarah said, laughing. "I thought you were staying out of things."

"I am. You should see me when I get involved," he said with a wink.

"Do you think I could read you a bedtime story tonight?" Chuck asked Molly, making them both turn and look at Chuck and Molly.

"You may have your own baseball team, by the time you're done," Jack muttered, walking away. Sarah shoved him. As he walked away, Sarah stood there watching her husband and sister, twisting her bottom lip between her fingers. "Please don't do a starting football team," Jack called out.

"Shut up!" Sarah barked. Chuck turned to Sarah, his eyebrow raised. "Dad's just trying to be funny."

"Oh, I love a good joke," Chuck said.

"I'd tell you but I'm staying out of it," Jack called from the other room.

Sarah began to march toward him. "I will MURDER you."

Chuck looked down at Molly. "My family's a little crazy," Molly said shrugging.

"Eh, it's okay," Chuck said, a grin plastered on his face. "Totally okay."

}o{

Riley hung up the phone, sweat pouring off him. "What did you do?" he asked Bryce. Bryce was tied to a chair, handcuffed, wrists and ankles duct taped together. "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know what you mean," Bryce said, in a voice full of false confidence. In reality, he had no idea what was going on.

"I'll let you go, just have them put it back," Riley said.

"Who?" Bryce asked, trying to get any type of information he could out of Riley.

"Don't play coy, Larkin!" Riley screamed. "The money you have taken from my clients. PUT! IT! BACK!"

"Let me make a call," Bryce said. "I'll take care of it."

"What's the number, and you're on speaker phone," Riley informed him. Bryce thought for a second, then gave him the number to Sarah's old burner phone, hoping it was still active.

}o{

Chuck and Sarah were lying in bed, snuggling against each other, when she heard the phone go off. "Damn it, can you be wrong sometimes?" she asked. She reached across him to the table it was on, smirking as his eyes bulged out of his head at her naked body stretched across his. "Hello," she said nonchalantly.

"I don't know who this is, but you had better fix things right now!" came a voice neither of them knew. Chuck reached out his hand, and Sarah handed him the phone. He hung up.

"Now, where were we?" Chuck asked. The phone rang again.

"I should get this, it could be important," Sarah said, as Chuck began to kiss on her neck.

Pressing the button, she answered "What?" She tried to snap, but lost all ability to speak loudly, as he slowly kissed up her neck.

"Why did you hang up on me?" Riley hissed.

"I didn't, the lead agent did," Sarah replied.

"Lead agent?" she heard Bryce say in astonishment.

"Can I talk to him?" Riley asked.

"No, he quite busy with oth-" she gasped, as his hand gently trailed up her thigh. "He's got his hands full," she managed to get out. She could feel him laughing against her.

"What is more important than your agent?" Riley asked.

"Lots of thinnngggs," she said, the octave of her voice going higher, along with his hand, which she had to smack away.

"I need to talk to him, now. I need him to give my clients' their money back."

"Mr. Carmichael," she said, as his kisses worked his way down her body. "He needs you to give back the money." Her eyes fluttered. "Jesus," she muttered, as he teased her breast.

"Kinda busy," he said, kissing down her abdomen.

"Listen, he can meet you at Burton Industries in an hour," Sarah said quickly, about to toss the phone.

"Should I bring Mr. Larkin?"

"Sure," Sarah said, not really caring. "You know what, make it two hours." She felt a nibble at her waist. "No, three."

"Are you sure?" Riley asked, very confused.

"Sure," Sarah said, clicking off the phone and tossing it as pleasure hit her body. At that moment, she wasn't even sure who the hell Larkin was, or anyone else, except Chuck. _That_ she knew. Damn, did she know!

}o{

Riley walked into Jack's office, leading Bryce. Jack was sitting at his desk, Vivian and Cole on either side. "Sorry, the other two agents are late," Jack replied, shrugging. "They had very pressing business."

"Pressing," Cole muttered, laughing. Jack gave him a look, and Cole laughed harder.

"What could be more pressing than the life of your agent?" Riley asked.

"Pressing this agent," Sarah replied, walking in, Chuck behind her, dressed exactly as a debonair agent would be. "Mr. Riley, meet _very_ special agent Charles Carmichael."

"Chuck?" Bryce asked, his mouth dropping, and his eyes widening.

"What can I do for you, Riley?" Chuck asked, seemingly bored. "I have a very busy evening planned."

"Your agent's life hangs in the balance of this meeting," Riley said.

"Yeah, ask him how confident he feels right now," Chuck said, sitting on the edge of Jack's desk. Sarah came over and sat on his leg, and the two began to murmur things to each other, laughing and giggling.

"Chuck?" Bryce said again, still stunned.

"I mean these two just don't stop," Jack added. "You do realize that your life also hangs in the balance of this meeting?"

"What?" Riley asked.

Chuck looked up at Riley. "You kill him, I don't put the money back," Chuck said, shrugging. "You do what we want, I put the money back."

"Uh, he's not an agent," Bryce said. "He's a no-one, a geek, a nerd. He doesn't have the authority-"

"Oh, for God's sake Bryce, shut the hell up," Sarah said, disgusted. "Have you ever considered he was deep undercover? No, because you can't believe anyone was more of a spy than you. Have you ever considered that he was using you all those years, creating a persona?" Bryce's eyes went wide. "He is 50 times the man you are. Why do you think I married him so quickly?"

"Married?" Bryce asked.

"Married, together, in-love, forever, us, the two of us… plus a lot more down the road," Sarah said.

"Really?" Chuck asked softly, a happy smile on his face. "How many are a lot more."

"Football team," Jack muttered. Chuck's eyebrows went up.

"That's a looooottt of sexy time," he said to her softly.

"That's not a problem," Sarah answered.

"What do I have to do?" Riley asked, knowing he was screwed.

"Turn yourself in and tell everything, or I walk, and _they_ take care of you," Chuck said. Shrugging, he turned to Sarah, done with Riley.

"They?" Riley asked.

"_They_," Jack answered. Riley gulped.

}o{

"Good morning, Mr. Bartowski," Sarah said coming into his office.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck replied. Sarah's eyes widened with mock shock.

"Well, I've never," she replied.

"Did you lose your memory? Because I'm positive you have, with me," Chuck said, a grin on his face.

"You are just scandalous," she said, keeping up the false outrage.

"I'll show you scandalous," he said, his eyes darkening, his voice lowering. Sarah's breath hitched.

"Don't you dare make a promise you can't keep," she replied, putting two hands on his desk and leaning forward. If anything, his eyes darkened more, and she shivered. "Because I know you can," she said softly, doing his version of the eyebrow dance.

"I need to talk to you two," came the voice at the door, that neither wanted to hear.

"Did you hear that?" Sarah asked. "Because I'm really hoping it's just me, hearing voices."

"Nope," Chuck replied. "It's both of us."

Sarah straightened, walked around Chuck's desk, and plopped on his lap. They both looked at Bryce. "Come on in," she said sarcastically. "Please tell me you're not about to hit on me."

Bryce shook his head. "Yesterday, that was two people in love. And now, it's two people in love. You and I… we were never in love."

"No, we weren't," Sarah replied.

"I can't apologize, because I wouldn't know where to begin. You saved my life," Bryce said, his voice catching. "I'm not sure I would have done the same for either of yours."

Chuck nodded. "We're very aware."

"It would have been for the greater good and… and I'm leaving the CIA. For me." Sarah glanced at Chuck. "You two… you're the only family… friends, I have, and I've acted like a complete ass."

"Yeah, you have," Chuck replied. "But I appreciate you saying this."

"I had a shot at making an awesome video game with you," Bryce began.

"I think we could-" Chuck began.

"No, not… not yet. But I have come to ask if you'll be my reference," Bryce said, handing him an application. Chuck looked it over, and raised his head. "I'm serious, Chuck."

"Okay, if it's okay with Mrs. Bartowski and Mr. Burton," Chuck replied.

"IT'S JACK, FOR THE LAST TIME!" came Jack's voice outside the office.

}o{

_Ten months later_

"Remember, Charlie, I raised two, so you've got this," Jack said, his arm around Chuck's shoulder. The two of them were banned from witnessing the birth.

"You knew all of this would happen," Chuck said, looking at Jack. "You knew."

"I knew two really good people needed each other," Jack said, shrugging. "I just _may_ have made sure they got to really know each other. I stayed out of it."

"Do you even believe that?" Chuck asked. Jack grinned, and they heard the music play over the loud speaker. "Is that…"

"You just made me a grandfather," Jack said, grinning from ear to ear.

}o{

"Have I ever told you about the Lady Tang?" Big Mike asked his newest employee, who was wearing the rabbit suit.

"Yes, Big Mike," Bryce replied.

"That woman, she does things to a man that shouldn't be legal," Big Mike began.

"Uh, Big Mike you called me over here for a reason?" Bryce asked, hoping to change his train of thought.

"Right… now don't screw this up, or it's your ass, and I won't get no ass from the Lady Tang." Bryce was ready to cry. "The Burton girl is here, with her babysitter for the day. You need to make her happy, okay?"

"Got it," Bryce said as he fled. He found Molly, and headed in her direction.

"You're not Chuck Bunny!" Molly yelled. Bryce ripped the mask off.

"You know I'm not, he's at the hospital with your sister and niece," Bryce replied grinning at her.

"Have you met Carina, my babysitter?" Molly asked, gesturing towards Carina.

"No… no I haven't," Bryce replied, a smirk on his face. "How lovely to meet you, Carina," he said taking her hand. Molly looked from one to the other.

"Oh, brother… I see I have more work to do," Molly muttered. Carina and Bryce both looked at her. "This is exactly how _they_ started." Carina and Bryce looked at each other and grinned. "I gotta get dad to teach me how to stay out of things."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for joining me on a fun filled ride. This one has been an absolute joy to write. Reviews are amazing, but not as amazing as you guys have been this entire fic. Thank you for all the support. DC


End file.
